Help Me Heal These Wounds
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: It's been 2 years since Cameron escaped the brutal hands of Chris and she couldn't be happier, but now her past comes back to haunt her. Not only won't anyone believe her, but she and Chase are faced with something that will change their lives forever.
1. Disclaimers Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Sequel to The fear Before The Flame

**WARNING! THIS STORY MAY HAVE SOME DISTURBING THEMES.**

I'm so sorry this story took forever. A lot has been going on and I had to put on hold for a while, but now it's done. Enjoy!:)

**Disclaimers **

- Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson

- Wounded by Good Charlotte

- Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the characters Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House, and James Wilson

- The show House M.D.


	2. Prologue

**Credit goes to Chase'sGirl19**

* * *

Title - Help Me Heal These Wounds

Setting - 3rd Season

Prologue

As I sit in the cold depressing gloom of my cell, I remember her face, I remember her innocent blue - gray eyes as she whispers, "I love you Chris" in my ear. How could she betray me? In the background I hear the cries and the soft murmuring of the other prisoners. They cry for their loss, for the crimes they did, and their regrets. I can't stand to be in this cell anymore. She haunts me… her laugh, her soft voice whispering to me before I go to sleep. Yes, I still hear her. I still feel her presence even though she is miles away. A part of me, a small part me knows what I did was wrong. That small part of me regrets what I did to her but my lust for her grows. I need her with me; she is mine to control ...

"Chris," a soft whisper calls to me. Is it she who calls me? The one who haunts my mind every second of my imprisoned life?

"Chris!"

I look up and see a dark shadow of a man. Disappointment sinks down like a stone in my stomach as I realize it's only Thomas who occupies the cell next door. He opens my cell with the key he stole from the guard. I smile as I get up and creep out of the cell. The first part of the plan has been completed now the 2nd part will be tough to succeed and we are not sure if we will escape tonight but I do know that if I do, I will find her. I will claim what belongs to me and kill that blonde Aussie for stealing her away.


	3. Chapter 1 Before Your Love

**I'm sorry I took so long. This is the sequal to The Fear Before the Flame. I hope you enjoy reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible. My life is hective at the moment so please be patient with my updates. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Before Your Love

Chase and Cameron were sitting at the white clothed table in the hotel reception hall. Foreman and Alicia had just gotten married. The ceremony was beautiful and now they were watching Foreman and Alicia being hugged by family members and taking a bunch of pictures. Chase smirked as Foreman was being hugged by his great aunt Millie. Seeing his smirk, Cameron put down her wine.

"What?" she asked.

"Look at Foreman," Chase answered humorously. Cameron turned her gaze to him and laughed as Millie gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. At that exact moment, Chase saw a flash go off in the corner of his eye. He turned to see House catching the moment with his camera from where he was sitting with Wilson.

_Blackmail material, _he thought in amusement. He couldn't wait to see how House will taunt Foreman on his first day back to work after his honeymoon. As he thought of this he suddenly felt Cameron's hand on his thigh. He looked at her questioningly as she leaned towards him.

"Want to go upstairs and check out our room?" she asked with that mischievous gleam in her eyes. He knew it was too early to go upstairs, but he couldn't resist, especially when she was dressed in her bridesmaid dress. It was a dark purple, strapless, knee length dress and he thought she looked beautiful in it with her dark hair pinned up. Chase smiled in amusement as he kissed her cheek.

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed as he took her hand, and lead her out of the reception hall.

* * *

Cameron laughed as they ran down the hallway towards the elevator doors. "Hurry!" she laughed as she tightened her grip on Chase's hand. Her purple heels clicked loudly on the floor as they reached the elevator too late. The doors had closed and as they waited for the next one, Chase backed her up against the wall and passionately started to kiss her. She kissed him just as quickly as she felt his hands running down her back before settling on her hips. Chase lost all sense that they were out in public. It was just him and his girlfriend and he moaned in longing as he brought her body closer to his. The elevator rang, causing both of them to jump. They looked at each other and Chase couldn't help but smile at the fiery gleam in her eyes as she pulled him inside. They were kissing again and he felt her undoing his purple tie when someone suddenly cleared their throat, causing the couple to stop. Chase suppressed a laugh as he noticed Cameron blushing. They weren't alone in the elevator. There was an old woman with her grandson and several snobby business men who all looked insulted.

"Sorry," Chase said.

"Yeah sorry," Cameron mumbled in embarrassment as he pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. It got quiet as everyone waited for their floors. It was an awkward silence and Chase honestly didn't think he could take this anymore. He can practically feel the heat radiating from her body.

_Damn! Why did I have to reserve a room on the 30th floor!_ he thought in frustration, but jumped when he felt Cameron squeeze his upper thigh. Everyone gave him weird looks, making him turn red with embarrassment. He could practically see the mischievous smirk on her face. Wanting to get her back, he moved his hand behind her, grabbing her butt. She jumped in surprise and he almost burst out laughing when she got her share of disgusted looks. Thankfully, before she can even think about getting payback, the doors opened on their floor and they rushed out.

Cameron couldn't even remember how she got to their room. The trip from the elevator was a blur of kissing and pulling at each other's clothes. With his tie and jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned, Chase tried to unlock the door, but he kept dropping the key as Cameron kissed his neck in all the right places. Her hair was a mess and he had somehow unzipped her dress without even realizing it. She was holding it in place with one hand as her other hand caressed his cheek as she kissed him. "Robert hurry up," she said, her voice full of lust as he finally opened the door and pulled her inside.

* * *

Foreman looked lovingly at his new bride as they watched the guest on the dance floor. In a few moments they would have their first dance as husband and wife. He couldn't believe it had been three years since he first met her and now they were married. She smiled lovingly at him as she softly kissed him.

"Ready for our first dance Eric?" Alicia asked, her big brown eyes sparkling.

"Yup, I'll go see if the band is ready," he said, giving her a passionate kiss before leaving the table. He went up to the band who was surprisingly packing up their stuff.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be on stage in ten minutes for the husband and wife dance."

"I'm sorry Dr. Foreman, but I've taken a lot of crap over the years for becoming a wedding singer and I've never been humiliated like this. Here's your money back. We're leaving!" She handed over the check and he watched confused as the red headed 25 year old wedding singer and her band gathered their equipment and left the building.

"Man, psychoanalyzing a wedding singer and then telling her she's an amateur who will never amount to anything right in front of her band really pissed her off. I really didn't think she would leave." Foreman turned, angrily facing his boss.

"House do you realize what you just did? Alicia is expecting our first dance in ten minutes and you pissed off the wedding singer. You're such an ass!"

"Relax, I know who can sing your sappy love song and she's way hotter than that amateur wedding singer," he said with a smug smile on his face. Obviously he was proud of himself. Why the hell did he even invite him to the wedding if he or Alicia couldn't stand him?

"Oh yeah? Who?" Foreman asked, desperate for a quick solution.

"Where's Cameron?"

* * *

Chase rolled off of her and covered them with the blanket. "I don't know if it's because we're in a hotel room or something, but that was even more amazing than usual," he said, pulling Cameron close to him. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Want to do it again?" she asked, suddenly moving on top of him.

"Three times wasn't enough?" he joked, moving to kiss her, but she pulled away in annoyance when her cell started ringing. Reluctantly moving off of him, she grabbed her cell from the floor.

"Cameron," she answered, sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. Chase sat up and started kissing her neck, making her gasp in surprise.

"Cameron, I need a favor. It's an emergency," Foreman's voice sounded from the receiver. At the word emergency, she quickly pushed Chase down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"House pissed off the wedding singer and she left. Alicia will freak if she finds out and our first husband and wife dance is suppose to start soon and we don't have a singer," Foreman explained as Chase sat up again and started kissing Cameron's neck again. She tried pushing him away, but he kept coming back. Her breath hitched in her throat as he hit her most sensitive spot on purpose.

"Are you okay? Where are you? And where's Chase?" She suddenly blushed, not knowing how to answer that.

"Oh we're um… I mean I'm…"

"Oh god! Forget I asked," he snapped in disgust as he realized where they were. "Just get down here fast."

* * *

Five minutes later Cameron and Chase walked into the reception hall. "Finally," Foreman grumbled as he went over to them. "I need you to sing"

"What?" Cameron exclaimed. She can already feel her legs going weak and her pulse started racing with panic.

"Come on Cameron. It'll be just like that time you both sang at that karaoke bar three years ago." "Yeah, but alone this time!" she snapped. "I can't do this in front of people I work with."

"Chase and I are people you work with and you sang in front of us before," Foreman stated.

"But you're not Wilson or Cuddy and oh my god House! There's no way I'm singing in front of House! I'll never live it down!"

"Stop panicking, you're not even on stage yet."

"I'm not going on stage," she said stubbornly. Foreman sighed in annoyance as he took her arm and turned her towards Alicia.

"Look at her. She looks so happy and in a few minutes she's going to get the horrible news that there's no wedding singer. She'll be crushed that there will be no dance and you'll never hear the end of it when she finds out you chickened out instead of singing that one special song that means the world to her."

"Foreman, stop making her feel guilty," Chase said in annoyance.

"Fine," said Foreman. "I guess I'll just tell her the dance is off then." He was about to leave when Cameron suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

Cameron nervously got on stage. Her heart was pounding and she can feel everyone's eyes on her. She wanted to run more than anything, but she couldn't. She had to do this for Alicia. She picked up the mike as the guitarist started to play. Thank god one of Alicia's nephews is in a band. House refused to play the guitar or even play the piano in front of everyone. She looked at Chase who gave her a reassuring smile just as Foreman and Alicia took the floor. She was shaking with nervousness, but she tried her best to ignore it and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked out into the audience and started to sing.

"I wonder how I ever made it through a day

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray?

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why

And I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me

And I realized

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

And I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really living

I'd never lived

Before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how

I'd survive without your kiss

Cause you've given me

A reason to exist

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really living

I'd never lived... Before your love

I'd never lived... Before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you've breathed your love into me just in time

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again

I wasn't really living

I'd never lived

I'd never lived

Before!

Your!

Love!"

Foreman gently kissed Alicia as the dance ended followed by applause. Cameron quickly stepped off as Alicia's nephew started playing a slow melody. Neither of them could think of a better time than swaying in each other's arms. The words that Cameron had sang echoed what they felt about each other and they never felt so in love as of right now. He can feel her heart beating against his chest and couldn't help smiling.

"You're glowing," Alicia whispered in his ear.

"Of course I am," he whispered back. "I'm married to you." Alicia laughed that quiet affectionate laugh he loved so much. He held her closer and looked over her shoulder to see Chase embracing Cameron into a gentle hug. He wondered if he'll someday ask Cameron to marry him. After everything they've been through they deserved to be happy.

"I love you so much," Alicia whispered as the other dancers started taking the floor around them.

"I love you too," he said with a big smile on his face.

"What happened to the wedding singer?" she asked.

"Uh, something happened and I got Cameron to sing instead."

"It was House, wasn't it?"

"He insulted her in front of her band," he said, shaking his head in annoyance for his boss. He expected Alicia to get upset and go yell at him like she usually did, but instead she just laughed.

"He knew I tried persuading Allison to sing for us. By getting rid of the wedding singer, he knew she would agree if she had no other choice." Foreman smiled.

"I think that was his version of a wedding gift."

"See, I told you he secretly cares," she whispered.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Thoughts, feelings, comments? The action will start soon :)**


	4. Chapter 2 Just Wait

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I appriciate you guys being so patient and checking for updates everyday. I'll try to update more often for you. Enjoy these next chapters :) Oh and Cameron is coming back for the season finale of House! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Just Wait

1 Month Later

The rain was pounding hard against the roof of the car as Chris rolled down the fogged up window a little enough to see through the window of the apartment complex across the street. He looked through the binoculars at the last window on the second floor and froze when he saw her. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, laughing as the Aussie tried to cook. He angrily kept his gaze on her. He's been searching for days and he finally found her. It's been two years since the last time he's seen her and she looked different, happier. He noticed she changed her hair. It was longer, darker, and styled with bangs. She looked more beautiful than ever and this time he wasn't letting her go. Seeing her laugh sent a chill down his spine. How dare she laughs! How dare she cheats on him with the man who stoled her from him! A vivid image of them in bed together made him clench the binoculars in anger. Chris had to force himself to stay in the car and not burst in there to kill that son of a bitch.

"Just wait," he told himself. "It's not time yet."

Meanwhile inside of the apartment, Chase and Cameron were in the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Chris was watching them. Cameron sat on the counter and watched as Chase tried to cook dinner for her. He was trying so hard and she didn't have the heart to tell him he was already screwing up. She couldn't help but laugh as he added a little too much of the spices. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" she asked as he stirred the burning chicken and vegetables in the frying pan.

"No, I got this Ally," Chase smiled at his girlfriend. She looked so pretty sitting there with her faded old jeans and wearing his favorite sweatshirt he loaned her the first year they started dating and never got back.

"We could just order take out," she suggested.

"You just don't want to try my cooking," he teased her. Her eyes widened innocently.

"I didn't say that!" Chase laughed at her answer and kissed her.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered. Her heart melted in her chest and she decided to at least try to like his cooking. She kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the warmth of his body and her skin tingled where he touched her.

"How about we just forget food for awhile and we go into the room," she whispered in his ear. Chase grinned that dopey grin she loved so much and couldn't keep back a laugh as he turned off the stove. He turned back to her and she wrapped her legs around him, holding on to him as they kissed. He lifted her off the counter and carried her down the hall and into her bedroom.

Chris's heart practically stopped when he saw them kissing. How could she do this to him? _That lying betraying bitch_! he thought as he watched the Aussie take her down the hall. Chris actually growled in fury as he saw the bedroom lights go on.

"She needs to be punished," he muttered as the rain began to beat harder.

* * *

_Pain was all she felt as she lied, shaking, on the cold floor. Every movement and breath sent a shock of pain through her body. Warm blood was dripping down her chin from her busted lip. She looked up at the man who done this to her and couldn't stop the fresh tears from streaming down her flushed cheeks. Chris only glared at her in disgust as he roughly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She knew it was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He always took what he wanted in the end. _

_"Chris... don't please," she murmured out of sheer exhaustion and fear. _

_"Shut up," he said as he dropped her on the bed and pulled off both of their pants without hesitation. He then pull off her shirt, leaving her shivering in her bra and underwear. For a moment he just stared at her half naked body and she can see the shape of his erection from the inside of his boxers. Sick bastard, she thought as she realized that this kind of abuse turns him on. _

_"Spread your knees!" he suddenly demanded. She didn't want to, but she knew he would only keep beating her if she didn't do what he wanted. She honestly didn't think she could take anymore of his brutal hits. She looked at him, but only gasped in shock when his hand connected with her cheek. _

_"Don't you dare look at me in the eyes! Now spread your damn knees!" She stifled a sob at the harshness of his voice and looked away, reluctantly spreading her knees. He grinned possessively as he got on top, straddling her before violently pulling off her underwear. _

The moment Cameron woke up, she could feel her stomach turning. She was out of breath and shaking out of fear from her dream, but right now all that mattered was getting to the bathroom on time. She got up and rushed to the toilet where she started throwing up. Once the painful heaving was over she flushed the toilet with shaking hands and leaned against the wall. She felt so exhausted and sick. It was weird because she felt fine just a few hours ago. Assuming it was just stress from her dream; she got up and started to brush her teeth. She knew the dream was a flashback. Every now and then the repressed memories of Chris raping her would come back in her nightmares, but it's been awhile since she's had any. It was weird that she had one now after so long. Trying not to let this bother her, she went back into the bedroom and carefully got back into bed. In his sleep, Chase gently put his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest, watching him sleep for a while. She debated whether telling him about her nightmare, but she didn't want to worry him so instead she started placing small kisses along his bare chest and up to his neck. It's been hours since they've had sex and fallen asleep in each other's arms and now they had to go pick up Foreman and Alicia from the airport.

"Honey, wake up," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear the shakiness in her voice. He stirred and pulled her closer to his body.

"You okay?" he asked in a sleepy voice without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's time to go to the airport." He didn't answer so she kissed him. He instantly woke up the moment he felt her lips on his and he gently pulled her on top of him. He brushed her hair away from her face, caressing her cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I love it when you wake me up like that," he said. She smiled and kissed him again and as soon as she felt his hand massaging her inner thigh, memories from her nightmare flooded her mind. That same fear she felt that night hit her with full force and she quickly pulled away. The nausea she was feeling was ten times worse and she felt as if she were going to pass out at any moment.

"Allison, are you okay? You're really pale." His eyes were full of concern and she just didn't want to lie to him. She moved off of him and lied on her side of the bed.

"I had a nightmare." She averted her eyes, avoiding his gaze. She wouldn't look at him… couldn't bear to see the worry in his eyes.

"Allison," he said softly as he raised her chin so that she would look at him. "Don't be ashamed of what that bastard did to you. It wasn't your fault." She nodded as he pulled her into a comforting hug. He's right, she knows he is, but it was times like this when she started to doubt that. Sometimes it felt like it was her fault, that she deserved the abuse. She held on tighter, her fist clutching the blanket that was wrapped around Chase.

"Hey, it's ok," he said soothingly as he noticed her tightening her grip. "You're safe here."

* * *

It had stopped raining when they stepped out into the cold night air. Chase took her hand as they walked to her car. "You're really quiet tonight," he observed. She sighed and looked up into his blue eyes. Not only was her dream freaking her out, she still felt sick, but he didn't have to know that. It's just stress, she had told herself earlier. Stress was the reason why she felt so sick to her stomach.

"I haven't had a flashback like that in months."

"What you went through was traumatic. You're still healing and it might take years till the flashbacks stop or they might not even stop at all."

"I know. That's what my therapist told me in my last session. It's just, reliving it is really hard. I'd rather not remember them." He squeezed her hand affectionally.

"So do I." She gave him a small loving smile as they approached her car and she right away noticed the huge slashes in all four of her tires.

"Someone slashed my tires!" she exclaimed, letting go of Chase's hand.

"Damn vandals," he said angrily. "Come on, we'll take my car."


	5. Chapter 3 New Case

Chapter 3 New Case

"So who do you think did it?" Foreman asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee the next morning. They were all in the differential room waiting for their boss to show up.

"I have no idea, but my car is at the shop till tomorrow," Cameron replied as she went through House's mail at the desk. Chase was sitting at the glass table going through some case files.

"Maybe it was that little punk, Avery Turner across the street."

"That 'little punk' is eight years old and I already talked to his mother. He was staying at his dads for the weekend so there was no way he came all the way from New York just to slash my tires."

"Cameron?" Chase said in confusion, looking at a case file.

"What," she answered.

"No, this file says Jonathan Cameron." At the sound of her father's name she looked up, but before she can say anything her cell started ringing. Chase and Foreman looked at her with concern as she answered it.

"Cameron."

"Ally it's mom. I'm on my way to the hospital. Your dad was hallucinating and the doctors at home didn't know what it was so they referred us to two diagnosticians who still didn't know either so they referred us to Dr. House. They flew him out by helicopter and I'm about to get on the plane. Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know both of you don't get along and bringing him to the hospital you work at is the last thing I want, but he's getting worse and I just don't know what else to do."

"Mom please just calm down before you pass out," she said, getting up and walking out of the room. She began walking down the hall, going nowhere in particular. "What time does your plane land so I can pick you up?"

"Ally are you sure it's ok. There are other diagnosticians that I can take him to."

"Yes, but House is the best I know and probably the only one who can handle dad. And if anything happens I don't want you to lose him."

"My flight lands in Newark in an hour."

* * *

When Cameron came back to the differential room House was already there. "56 year old man! Hallucinations! Fidgeting! Paranoia! Migraines! Go!" he yelled at her as she took off her lab coat and started putting on her jacket. Obviously he didn't read the patients name and Cameron decided to let him figure it out for himself.

"Could be an infection. I'll be back in about two hours."

"Two hours?" he said angrily as she walked out. He went after her, stopping at the door. "We don't have two hours Cameron! The patient might not even last five minutes! Get your smart-ass back here and do your damn job!"

"House!" Chase snapped angrily, the file clenched tightly in his fist. "If you even bothered reading the file every once in a while then you'll know the patient is her father!" he snapped, shoving the file in his hands before going after Cameron.

"You're an ass," Foreman muttered from his seat. House didn't even acknowledge him. The fact that the patient was Cameron's father made this case much more interesting. With a smug smile, he picked up the file and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok with House taking this case. You know he's going to be prying into parts of your life you don't want him to," Chase said as he walked Cameron to his car.

"No, I'm not sure, but my dad has been to two diagnosticians already until one of them referred him to House. I know we don't have the best relationship, but it doesn't mean I want him to die. He's my dad and if anything happens to him my mom will be devastated."

"I understand," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She gave him a small smile as she got into his car.

"I'll see you later honey and not that my dad will care, but he doesn't know we're together."

* * *

"So you're the bastard father of Cameron," House announced as he walked into Jonathan Cameron's room.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily as House limped in and casually sat on the chair next to his bed.

"The poor son of a bitch who will be saving your life and your daughter's boss."

"I don't have a daughter," he said.

"Huh, interesting," House said. "Because that's not what Cameron says." Jonathan's face started to redden with anger and frustration.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I didn't plan for my wife to get pregnant! I didn't plan for her to have a kid who has no respect for authority! She was a mistake!" House narrowed his eyes at him, realizing what he meant. He stood up, leaning heavily on his cane.

"You're not her biological father. Does she know?"

"My wife practically begged me to keep my mouth shut and raise the brat. Now are you going to tell me what I have or not." Shocked at what he just found out, he turned and left without even answering Jonathan's question.

* * *

"Everybody lies," House said as he walked into Wilson's office.

"Got a new case?" Wilson asked, not looking up from his paperwork. House sat down on the couch, twirling his cane in his hand.

"The patient is Cameron's daddy except she doesn't know he's not her daddy. She's been living a lie."

"Wait a minute how did you find that out. Did you talk to the patient?"

"Of course I did. He's interesting."

"Yeah because he's Cameron dad. Are you going to tell her?"

"Nope, that's mommy's job."


	6. Chapter 4 Family History

Chapter 4 Family History

Two hours later Cameron had come back to the hospital. After showing her mom to Jonathan's room, she rushed back to the differential office, hoping she wasn't in too much trouble with House for walking out. "Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," House said sarcastically.

"Sorry about earlier. I had to pick up my mom from the airport," she said as she sat next to Chase at the glass table. House didn't even pay attention to her explanation as he turned to the board, studying the list of symptoms.

"Maybe it's neurological since it's obviously not an infection. His white cell count is normal," said Foreman.

"Cameron, get an MRI. Chase, get a family history and Foreman..." He grabbed his badge and tossed it to him. "It's your turn to be me in the clinic." Annoyed, Foreman got up and followed Chase out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"I'd rather Foreman get the MRI and I'll do your clinic duty," Cameron protested.

"Sure, but then you'd be off the case."

* * *

Chase walked into Jonathan's room to get a family history. The old man was on his back. His pale skin looked waxy and his thinning gray hair was a mess. _He doesn't look good,_ Chase realized as the old man looked at him and said, "Are you one of House's doctors?"

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Chase," he answered as he sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same since I was brought in." Chase nodded.

"Mr. Cameron I need to ask you questions about your family history." Jonathan nodded and Chase began to ask question after question.

"Okay," Chase said as he checked off the last question. "Dr. Cameron will be here shortly to prep you for an MRI." Chase noticed the patient's eyes grew hard and his lips became a thin frown. Chase knew about the issues between Cameron and her dad, but this was the first time he witnessed their estrangement for himself. Cameron was right about her dad. He disapproves of her even though she leads a successful career. _Shouldn't he be proud of her?_ Chase thought.

"You must be proud of your daughter Mr. Cameron," he said. Jonathan stared at the wall. It was silent for awhile and Chase was almost sure that he wasn't going to answer until he said, "Her mother is very proud."

_He didn't even answer my question,_ Chase thought bitterly, but decided to let it go for now and distracted himself by checking over the answers. He didn't want to miss anything important. It was silent and he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He looked up from the clip board and jumped in his seat. Jonathan was staring closely at him as if he was studying his face. "Mr. Cameron, are you alright?" he asked.

"Your name sounds familiar," he said.

"You must have known my father. He was a doctor."

"What was your father's name, kid?" Chase didn't like the idea of being called kid especially since that was what he called Cameron.

"Dr. Rowan Chase," he answered. Jonathan gave a hearty laugh.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Chase's stomach flopped over at the turn of conversation and he began to feel the familiar resentment towards his father. Chase nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember he mentioning you a couple of times," Jonathan said.

"How did you know him?" Chase asked. He found it kind of strange that Cameron's dad knew his father and had even known Chase when he was a young kid.

"He was a client of mine when one of his patients tried to sue him." Chase nodded.

"What were you doing down in Australia at the time?"

"Your dad was getting sued and I flew there to be his lawyer."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about your parent's divorce and your mom's death. It must have been hard to deal with."

"How did you know about that?" Chase asked in surprise, still finding it strange he was having this conversation with Cameron's dad.

"After your father got out of being sued we became good friends and we'll get together for a drink whenever he was in the states or when I was in Australia. He always spoke so highly of you." Chase remembered how his father was rarely home, always leaving him and his mom alone and he couldn't imagine his father speaking so highly of his only son when he couldn't even find time to teach him to tie his shoes or take him out to a movie.

"Now that I don't believe," Chase said.

"He really did love you," said Jonathan.

"Look I got to go and turn these papers in."

Chase got up, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, but stopped in his tracks when he felt Jonathan grabbing his hand. Chase looked down at him as he said, "Your father loved you Robert. I know you're still mad at him for what had happened. I know you're angry and blame him for your mother's death, but just know that he loved you more than anything. You should find it in your heart to forgive him and honor his memory in peace." Chase looked into Jonathan's eyes then felt his cheeks growing hot in anger.

_He doesn't know how it was like! He wasn't there!_ Chase angrily pulled his hand away. "You have no right to say that!" Jonathan looked at him as Chase continued. "You talk of forgiveness when you can't even love your only daughter." Jonathan sighed.

"I have my reasons besides this is different."

"How is this any different from me being angry at my father and you being angry at your daughter for reasons she doesn't even know why!"

"Robert calm down. I just wanted to..."

"Look Mr. Cameron..." Chase started to say, keeping his voice steady, but he wanted nothing more than to shout out in anger at the man who caused his girlfriend so much pain.

"Calm down son. I'm just worried about you. I like you a lot kid. You have a good career and your father was a really good friend of mine and it just hurts me to see how much anger you have for him." Chase clenched his hands in anger.

_How dare he calls me son, _he thought. _He doesn't even really care about me. He's just doing this for my father. _Chase looked at the old man and said in a cold voice, "Yeah will it hurts me everyday to see my girlfriend hurt over your disapproval." Ignoring the shocked look of this revelation, Chase stormed out.

Chase was so angry that he didn't even notice Cameron walking up to him. "Chase are you okay? You look mad." He shook his head.

"It's nothing." It was obvious she didn't believe him and she gently took his face in her hands.

"I've never seen you so upset like this, not since your father came here." Chase couldn't meet her eyes. He just couldn't believe what had happened. His parents and Cameron's father were friends? Cameron's dad telling him he liked him when he couldn't even love his own daughter. Seeing Chase so upset like this worried her and she suddenly realized what must have happened. "It was my dad wasn't it? What did he do?" She let go of Chase to go confront him when he stopped her.

"No Cameron, it's best if you just let this go." She looked up at him, her eyes full of fury for her father.

"But you look really upset. Are you sure you're alright?" Chase wanted to tell Cameron how much her father's words had gotten to him. He wanted to tell her about what he found out, about their dads being friends. Did he and Cameron meet when they were kids? Chase wondered. No, it wasn't possible. He's never been in the states when he was a young kid and as far as he knew, Cameron has never been to Australia before. He looked into her eyes and he realized she had enough to worry about.

"I'm alright," he forced a smile, hoping it will convince her. Cameron sighed, the smile didn't fool her. She knew when something was bothering him, but she didn't bug him anymore for an explanation. She knew he'll tell her later.

She kissed him sweetly on the lips and said, "I'll see you later then, okay. I love you." Chase smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too."

Cameron watched Chase as he walked away. He looked so upset and she couldn't help but worry for him. Once he disappeared, she sighed and walked into her father's room. He was lying on his back and Cameron realized how sick he looked. She really didn't want to do this, but House threatened to take her off the case. Besides, she needed a distraction to keep herself from falling apart.

"Great," he grumbled when he noticed her. She ignored him, trying to stay calm as she began prepping him for the MRI.

"Mr. Cameron, my team and I suspect it might be a problem in your brain so I'm going to take you to get an MRI."

"Cut the doctor crap!" he snapped as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Dr. Chase? Don't you know how stupid it is to date your coworkers. You know, I really like that boy and I'd hate to see you ruin his career."

"Dr. Cameron? Should I come back in five minutes?" She turned to see the young nurse who was standing at the door.

"No, it's okay. Just get him in the chair. I'll meet you in the MRI room." The nurse nodded and walked over to the annoyed patient. Holding back tears of anger, Cameron rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Ok Mr. Cameron, I need you to stay still and you'll be out in few minutes," Cameron said into the intercom.

"So how long have you been lying to me?" Jonathan asked. He was lying inside of the MRI machine.

"I didn't lie to you. In case if you forgotten we haven't seen or talked to each other in eight years. And the two times that I did call, you said I wasn't your problem so forgive me for not updating you on my love life."

"How about you learn some respect and not talk to me like that kid!" Cameron rolled her eyes as she went over the brain scans on the computer screen.

"Break up with him Allison," he suddenly ordered. Getting what she needed from the scans, she angrily slammed her hands down on the desk and got up. She stormed into the room and pulled her father out of the machine.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! You can't just shun me out of your life for eight years and then show up and tell me how to run my life! I didn't need you when I was a kid and I sure as hell don't need you now!" He didn't answer and before she can even think about leaving, his body started convulsing.

"I need some help in here!" she yelled in alarm. A couple of nurses rushed in and held him down while she injected her father some drugs to stop the seizure.


	7. Chapter 5 Don't You Love Her

**I'm sorry I** **took so long to update. Unfortunely something happened and most of my stuff got deleted off my usb so I have to retype the next few chapters. I'll have the next one up hopefully by next week :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 Don't You Love Her

"The scans were clean, but he started seizing before I can even get him out of the machine," Cameron reported as soon as Chase walked into the differential office. It was late the next morning and they had all stayed up the whole night, running different tests. Chase looked at her and right away noticed how tired she looked. He and Foreman alternated on getting sleep, but judging by the dark circles under her eyes, he doubted Cameron even stopped long enough to rest. Dealing with a father who hates her and then to have him seize in front of her really wore her out.

"Cameron, how about you go take a break and see your mom before House gets here."

"She's meeting Jason at the hotel right now." He got up and took her hand.

"Then how about you go sleep in an on call room for a while. You look exhausted." She stood up and gave him a small kiss, but before she can say anything House and Foreman rushed in.

"We have a problem," Foreman stated. "Because of the seizure his symptoms are getting worse." House turned to the white board, keeping his gaze on the list of symptoms and possible diagnoses.

"So if it's not an infection or neurological then it could be heredity or environmental and since Cameron's from Chicago there's no way we can search the house." He turned to Cameron. "I want you to sit down with mommy and give Foreman a thorough family medical history dating back to your great great great great grandparents and you..." He turned to Chase.

"Get some more blood samples."

* * *

Once the team reached Jonathan's room, they right away noticed the young man sitting besides the bed. He was Cameron's older brother, Jason, and she watched in silence as he and her parents were all talking and laughing. She couldn't help but feel hurt and a little jealous. Chase must have sensed her discomfort because he quietly took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze just as Jason turned and saw his little sister.

"Ally, it's been a while," he said as he pulled her into a loving hug. When they pulled away and she introduced Jason to Foreman and Chase, it was time to do what they came for.

"I'm sorry everyone, but you're going to have to wait outside while I get some blood samples," Chase said as he started preparing the syringes.

"Mrs. Cameron, I'd like to talk to you and your daughter," said Foreman. Dana nodded. She gave Jonathan a kiss before following both Foreman and Cameron outside.

"I'll go pick up some food," Jason said to Cameron before walking out towards the elevator. Foreman then led Cameron and Dana to the waiting room and sat down. Even though she'd done this with past patients a million times before, she felt nervous as if she didn't know what to expect.

"Mrs. Cameron, we think it might be heredity so I'm going to do a thorough family medical history and I need both of you to answer the questions as truthfully as you can." Dana nodded as Foreman read the first question off his clipboard.

After a while, Foreman had gone through Jonathan's relatives and was now asking about his kid's medical history. Knowing that Cameron's history wasn't needed, Dana didn't stop Foreman from asking them. He didn't know the truth about Cameron's birth father and for the fear of Cameron finding out; she let her answer them anyway.

"How old were you when you had the chicken pox?" Foreman asked Cameron.

"Two," she answered.

"And your brother?"

"He never got them."

"Have you or Jason ever been sent to the hospital as children?"

"Jason broke his arm when he was eight and had ammonia when he was nine. I had my tonsils out at four." She can tell he was bored, and she was beginning to think this was hopeless.

"Besides from two years ago have you ever been hospitalized for an illness or injury recently?"

"No," she said, the reminder of Chris's abuse and the aftermath that followed weighed heavily in the air. Foreman must have sensed it because he looked up at her.

"Cameron, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's ok. Let's just finish this," she said, desperate to change the subject. Foreman nodded and asked, "Has Jason ever been recently hospitalized in the past five years?"

"Yeah, he broke his hand somehow two years ago." She looked at Dana. "How did he break his hand?" Dana shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. He said he had some kind of out control spasm and his hand connected to the wall." Cameron looked deep in thought and Foreman knew she had an idea.

"I think we're done for now," he said.

* * *

"Huntington's Chorea," Cameron announced. She knew Jason didn't have it, but the word spasm reminded her of the disease and suddenly everything just made sense. She and Foreman stood in front of House's desk as he played with his PSP.

"Neither of his parents had it and migraines and a seizure are not symptoms of Huntington's," Foreman argued.

"He could have something else too," she protested.

"Well whatever it is it's not mixed with Huntington's because you and Jason don't have it."

"You don't even know that! Test me! Test Jason and let's see who comes out positive!" Cameron snapped angrily.

"What about Pick's disease?" Foreman asked, ignoring her outburst. For the first time House looked up from his PSP.

"A seizure isn't a symptom of Pick's disease either. Where the hell did you two go to medical school!" House snapped. The air in the room was tensed and they were all getting frustrated with each other.

"No, maybe his behavior is a symptom plus if he's positive the drugs we gave him earlier will make him seize," Foreman said. House thought about it before finally turning off his game.

"Give him an LP."

* * *

"Where are you going? You're supposed to help me with the LP," Foreman said once they were out in the hall. Cameron was about to go the opposite direction, but she turned, facing him.

"Get a nurse to help you. I'm going to test the blood Chase collected for Huntington's, besides there's no way I'm going in there with him."

"Cameron, maybe you should be taken off the case," Foreman said in annoyance.

"That's not your choice to decide," she said angrily, her eyes never leaving Foreman's.

"This case is too close to home for you! The fact that you're avoiding him now is proof that you're letting your emotions interfere with this case! Get over it and do your job Cameron!"

"Don't tell me to get over it! You don't know how it was like growing up with that man. It's not something that you can just forgive and forget! I'm doing the test." Without another word she walked away, determined to prove her theory.

* * *

"Cameron?" Chase said in concern when she walked into the lab. Her eyes were full of fury and she didn't even look at him. She reached out to take one of the test tubes of blood he hadn't used yet, but before she can grab it he took her arm, stopping her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, pulling away and taking the blood. Truth was, she wasn't fine. Her dad's words really hurt her and she was starting to think Foreman was right. Maybe she was letting her emotions interfere with this case.

"Allison, talk to me," he said, his voice full of genuine concern. She realized he used her first name, something he rarely did while they were working and she knew he deserved to know what was going on with her. She stopped what she was doing and finally met his eyes, her anger fading to pure exhaustion and that was when she finally realized how nauseas she felt.

"Foreman turned down my theory and said I'm letting my emotions interfere with the case and I think he's right."

"Allison I can't tell you what to do, but if you feel that way then you should take yourself off the case. House will be furious, but Cuddy will understand. It's up to you." She nodded, grateful that he was here to listen. He always had a way of calming her at times like this.

"I want to stay on the case," she whispered.

"Then test your theory," he said.

* * *

"The results won't be here for another few hours. How about you go take a nap in the on call room. I'll cover you if anyone asks," Chase said after she had finished the blood test.

"No, I want to wait for the results," she said stubbornly.

"You look exhausted. You were up all night and you need to sleep." He approached her and took her hand in his. "I'll wake you when they come." She held his caring gaze. The nausea hadn't subsided and plus he's right, she hasn't slept. If she wanted to help save Jonathan then she needed to rest.

"Ok," she whispered.

* * *

It was dark and the only light in the on call room was the twilight sun streaming in through the window. She sat on the bed and removed her lab coat as Chase closed the blinds, making the room dark. He took her lab coat and hanged it on the back of a chair before sitting behind her.

"Try to relax," he said softly as he started massaging her tensed shoulders. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was until now. The nausea that she's been feeling these last couple of days was worse than ever. As if he can read her mind, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You don't look so good," he murmured.

"I guess I'm just tired," she whispered as he gently laid her down with him. Closing her eyes, she felt him kissing her neck.

"Everything's going to be okay, love," he whispered in her ear. She sighed contently as he held her closer to his body. She loved when he held her and before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Chase listened to Cameron's soft breathing as she slept. He was worried for her. Having to deal with her father and the possibility that he might not get better was taking its toll on her and then there was the secret that Dana and Jonathan were keeping from her. He knew it was only a matter of time before she'll find out and he wasn't sure how she'll take the news. He didn't want to fall asleep so he reluctantly got up. Being careful not to wake her, he covered her with a blanket and kissed her softly on the lips before walking out of the room.

* * *

"This is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Foreman asked.

"Just do it already," Jonathan said, but winced in pain when he felt the needle going into his back. Jason held his hand as he shut his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Now isn't the time son," he gasped.

"It's about Allison. I talked to her before I came in here and she said you told her to break up with Dr. Chase."

"Can't have an irresponsible girl ruining his career. Dr. Chase is a great kid and he deserves better." Foreman almost dropped the needle in surprise, but he kept his composure.

"Ok, dad that's where you're wrong. For years I've seen Allison doing everything she can to become the best just so she can win your approval, but you always find some little thing to bring her down. She is nowhere near irresponsible and if you even paid a little attention to her then you can see how happy Dr. Chase makes her. I don't think I've her seen her this happy since before Nate died."

"Yeah and look where that marriage got her," he said bitterly. Jason sighed, obviously losing his patience.

"You're treating her like crap. Does it even matter to you that she's working to save your life? She could've just taken herself off the case or referred you to another clueless doctor, but she didn't. After all the crap you put her through since she was a kid she decided to help you. Would it kill you to show a little gratitude?"

"She doesn't deserve my gratitude," Jonathan said coldly. "She's the one who..."

"What!" Jason snapped, interrupting him. "She was born? I remember you had it in for her since day one! You never even visited mom in the hospital after Allison was born. You didn't even care when she took her first steps! Her first word was daddy, but you only yelled at her to shut up! You laughed in her face when she told you some kids were bullying her in the first grade! I was the one who had to help her because you told her to stop acting like a baby and grow up! She was only six years old dad! You didn't even care why she was out of control at 17! That was when she needed you the most and you couldn't even be there for her! And then there's the fact that you wonder how she could choose a dying man over you? The answer is pretty obvious especially when you shunned her out of your life for 8 years afterwards. And I bet you don't even know that her ex boyfriend was beating her and tried to kill her and Dr. Chase two years ago.

She tried to tell you, but you told her she wasn't your problem. She's your only daughter. At one point in your life were you ever proud of her? Don't you love her?" Foreman was so shocked at everything that he just heard that he didn't even realized he stopped doing the test. Quickly continuing, he started to feel guilty about what he had said to Cameron and decided that he would apologize to her. The tension in the air was thick until Jonathan finally answered.

"No," he said, his voice cold and full of anger and Foreman had to keep himself from punching some sense into the old man. Jason shook his head in anger and without another word he got up and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 6 Secrets

**Thank You so much for being patient. Everything is just crazy with school, finals, and work right now. I'll update again soon, I promise. Enjoy these next chapters :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Secrets

_Six year old Allison Cameron walked down the hall to her parent's room. "Momma?" she asked when she walked into the bedroom, but stood frozen in shock when she saw her dad swallow a couple of pills. He suddenly turned and caught her staring at him. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at him with fear filled eyes. _

_"Get out kid!" he yelled angrily. At six years old Cameron wasn't stupid. She knew he was taking those pills behind her mother's back. _

_"What did you swallow?" she asked, but cried out in fear when he roughly grabbed her and closed the door. He knelt down to her level, his grip tight on her shoulders. _

_"That is none of your business!" he exclaimed in a quiet harsh voice so his wife and son won't hear. _

_"You better not say a word to anyone about what you just saw and if you do I'll hit you with the belt! Do you understand me kid! And stop crying like a baby!" _

_"Yes daddy," she said quietly through tears. _

Cameron woke up with a jolt, sitting up fast. She couldn't believe she had completely forgotten about that memory. _What the hell was he taking?_ she thought as she got up and rushed out of the room only to run into Chase. She stumbled, but Chase steadied her before she can fall.

"Whoa, Cameron what's wrong?"

"The test results," she said. "Where are they?"

"I was bringing them to you," he said, his face full of confusion as he handed them to her. She looked over the results and relief mixed with fear hit her like a stone.

"He's positive," she said before turning and running towards her father's room. She was right. He has Huntington's mixed with something else. If Foreman gives him anything then there's a chance he'll have a bad reaction. She heard Chase calling after her, but she didn't stop until she barged into her father's room.

"Cameron?" Foreman said in confusion. It's been hours since he gave him the LP and the test results were negative. Right now he was about to give Jonathan a drug that House had ordered.

"Ally, honey what's wrong?" Dana asked from the chair next to Jonathan's bed where she was holding his hand. Jason was sitting on a couch on the other side of the room.

"What do you want now kid? You going to give me another seizure?" Jonathan asked angrily as Chase rushed in with House right behind him. He had seen Cameron running and wanted to know what was going on.

"Don't give him the drugs," she ordered, ignoring her father's words as she went up to him. "Where are the pills Dad?" she questioned him angrily. House smiled smugly, noticing how much she was acting like him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, acting clueless, but she saw a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" she snapped. "I was six years old and I saw you swallowing some pills! You were doing it behind moms back so you threatened me by saying you were going to hit me with the belt if I told anyone! Your secret's out dad! What are you taking?"

"I'm not taking anything." His voice was low and dangerous, but she didn't care as she opened the nightstand and searched through it until she pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Antidepressants, you found out about your Huntington's and became depressed and hid it from all of us," she said, looking at him coldly in the eyes. Dana had removed her hand and was now watching in shock, hurt was evident on her face. "Since the symptoms from your Huntington's are getting worse, it's reacting badly with the side effects from the antidepressants. Anything else you're lying about?" She barely even finished speaking when he suddenly smacked her hard across the face. Chase was about to lunge at Jonathan, but Dana stopped him. The room was deathly quiet and everyone but Foreman and Jason knew what was about to happen. Cameron put her hand on her throbbing cheek. Even though he had always threatened her throughout her childhood, he never once laid a hand on her until now.

"Actually there is," he said. His voice calm and full of hate. "You want to know why I hate you so much? You want to know why I never think of you as my daughter? Ask your mother Allison. I'm not the only one who's been lying to you."

"Jonathan!" Dana warned angrily.

"No, tell her Dana! Tell her how you got drunk and cheated on me! Tell her I'm not her biological father!" The room was deathly still and all that was heard was the bottle of antidepressants falling from Cameron's hand and landing on the floor. She stared at him in shock and then to her mom who had tears streaming down her face.

"Ally?" Dana said worriedly through tears as she went to her daughter, but Cameron only backed away and ran out of the room. Chase angrily glared at Jonathan before going after her.

"You son of a bitch!" Dana snapped before slapping him in the face. Her eyes were full of disgust and she had to force herself to leave the room.

Jason seemed to be in some kind of trance, but snapped back to reality when House said, "Flush the drugs out his symptoms." Foreman nodded, just as shocked as Jason as House picked up the results that Cameron had left on the bed. "She was right," he said, looking at Jonathan. "I almost killed you, but thankfully she went behind my back. She saved your life."

* * *

Cameron ran down the hall, oblivious to the sound of Chase's voice calling her back. She couldn't believe what her father had said; it couldn't be true! Yet it explained so much. She ran inside the locker room and she suddenly didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't even really remember how she got here. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from this place as she possibly can. She turned the combination on her locker to get her stuff, but in her current state the damn locker wouldn't open. Frustrated and angry, she started banging on the locker until she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her back.

"Stop it! Just stop!" she yelled through tears as she tried to get away, but Chase just held her, trying to calm her down as Dana walked in. Tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks as she watched her daughter have a complete breakdown. She was crying hysterically and struggling so much that Chase had pulled her to the floor with him and just sat with her, holding her as she cried.

"Honey please calm down," Dana pleaded as she knelt down in front of her and put her hands on shoulders. Her heart broke into a million pieces when Cameron stopped struggling and simply looked at her in the eye. Her eyes were red and full of tears and she had that same faraway look in her eyes from when she was 17 and spiraling out of control.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I can expect it from him, but from you? How could you lie to me mom?"

"I'm really sorry baby. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I grew up without my father and I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did."

"But you lied!" Cameron shouted. "You lied! Even when you saw how he treated me! Why didn't you talk to me? I could of have found my real father instead of getting hurt everyday by that man!" Cameron glared at her mom, her body shaking in anger and shock. Dana looked away, shame all over her face.

"I know and I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Who is he?" she asked her voice shaking and barely above a whisper. Dana looked at her daughter then at Chase who was holding back tears and trying to stay strong for the both of them. He nodded, encouraging her to tell Cameron the truth. She looked back at her and saw nothing but hurt in her eyes.

"I don't know," she said, her voice full of shame. Cameron felt Chase tighten his hold on her, bringing her into a comforting hug as she processed this new information. Despair and anger welled up inside of her. She wanted to scream and cry until she couldn't anymore, but she didn't. She just stared at her mother, shock and hurt evident on her face. "Honey, please say something," Dana said, her voice full of worry. She turned, facing Chase.

"Take me home," she whispered, through tears.

"Allison I'm sorry!" Dana exclaimed as Chase helped her up. Just as Dana stood up Cameron angrily turned to her.

"Sorry doesn't change anything! It doesn't make up for all the crap he's put me through! I spent my whole life trying to earn a hug or a compliment or even just a smile from that man! All I ever wanted was his love and I never gave up because I thought he was my father and some small part of him did love me! Well Congratulations mom! You still ended up hurting me!"

"I never meant for you to get hurt Allison," Dana said sternly. "I wanted to tell you the truth for so long, but I couldn't. I would think how much you'll get hurt and I would panic. Even Robert tried to persuade me to tell you the truth, but..."

"Wait, what?" She turned to Chase. "You knew?" Her voice sounded hurt and the feeling of betrayal shown deeply in her blue - gray eyes.

"She told me three years ago when we were in the ICU," he confessed, not knowing if he was in trouble or not. She looked at him angrily as she backed away from the both of them.

"You're both liars," she muttered before quickly walking out of the room, ignoring Dana's calls and Chase's heartbroken and guilty face.

* * *

She wiped away the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks as she went into the differential room. She couldn't believe the day she just had. She was so angry at everyone, her mom, Jonathan, and even Chase. Her dad, she'll probably never even talk to him again. Her mom, she had no idea how long it'll be till she can forgive her, but Chase. It wasn't all his fault. He was probably sworn to secrecy by her mom and felt like it wasn't his place to tell her. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever and just decided that she'll ignore him just for the weekend and talk to him on Monday.

"Cameron, are you okay?" She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Foreman was there getting ready to go home. She looked at him, her eyes red from crying so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking away as she took off her lab coat and put on her jacket before grabbing her laptop bag. She cursed herself in her head as she realized she didn't have a car and her keys were still in her locker along with her purse. Oblivious to her problem, Foreman came up to her.

"I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier. You were right. I had no right to accuse you like that. I'm sorry." She looked at him, giving him a forced smile as he embraced her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's ok," she said quietly as they pulled away. He gave her a small smile, but before he can turn away Cameron stopped him. "Wait, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you take me home?"

* * *

She wasn't sure how she was going to get into her apartment. She could've gone back to the locker room to get her keys, but knowing that her mom or Chase might be there held her back. She wasn't ready for another confrontation so she planned on asking the manager to let her in. But when she got there the door was unlocked and she honestly couldn't remember if she locked up this morning or not. Shrugging, she just went inside. She was exhausted from the day's events and just wanted to take a warm bath and fall asleep in her bed. Even though she was mad at Chase, her heart melted at the thought of sleeping alone tonight. She sighed sadly as she dumped her stuff on the couch and went into the bathroom.

An hour later she was in bed, already falling into a deep sleep, but before she was completely gone her cell started to ring. Groaning, she grabbed it from the nightstand. "Cameron," she said tiredly without even checking the caller ID. There was no answer so she just hanged up. It wasn't even a minute when it rang again. Annoyed, she answered it again. _Who the hell would be calling me at this hour? _she thought.

"Cameron."

There was still no answer so she just hanged up and angrily slammed it on the night stand. She barely even closed her eyes when it rang and this time she sat up, grabbed her cell, and checked the caller ID. _Restricted number? _she thought in confusion as she answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" There was still no answer and she was beginning to think it was either Chase who was trying to talk to her or a really stupid prank call.

"Robert if this you then I'll talk to you Monday." There was still no answer and she could've sworn she heard a deep breath.

"Look, whoever you are this isn't funny." There was still no answer so she just hanged up and turned off her phone. If there was an emergency in the hospital then they would have to page her. Feeling drained from the day's events and angry from the mysterious phone calls, she fell into a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 7 Forgiveness

Chapter 7 Forgiveness

It was Monday morning when Cameron walked in. Chase didn't say anything to her. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out. He watched as she sat down and took out her laptop. Foreman can sense the tension between them so he decided they needed to be alone.

"Uh... yeah I got to go somewhere and do something," he said as he got up and left the room. Chase realized they were alone and the silence in the room was driving him crazy.

"Look Cameron..."

"Chase I..." They both spoke at the same time and he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry for being so angry at you. I know you didn't mean to keep the truth from me especially since my mom probably swore you to secrecy. I was just... I didn't know how to handle the news. I guess I could've handled it better."

"You didn't handle it wrong," he said as he went up to her and took her hands. "You were angry. I understand and I shouldn't have kept the truth from you for so long. I should've made sure that your mom told you the truth as soon as I found out. I just didn't want to be the one to tell you. I felt like it wasn't my place and she should've been the one to talk to you. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Thank you honey," she said as she hugged him. "And thank you for giving me my space this weekend, but you didn't have to keep calling and hanging up." Confused, he pulled away and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept calling my cell and hanging up," she repeated.

"Cameron, I never once called you. How many calls did you get?"

"I don't know, a lot. My cell was ringing all weekend so I turned it off. I thought it was you."

"No I wanted to let you have your space to deal with what happened so I kept myself from calling you. Have you gotten these calls before?"

"No," she said, noticing his worried expression.

"Don't worry Chase. They were probably just prank calls. Did you know Avery is back from his dad's? It was probably him."

"Little punk," Chase muttered making her laugh.

"Hey," he said, putting his hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" She looked into his worried filled blue eyes and embraced him into another hug.

"I don't know," she whispered.

* * *

It's been a long day and Cameron and Chase were finally able to go home. Cameron was sitting on her couch, not really paying attention to the TV as Chase came in with two hot mugs of hot chocolate. He set them down on the coffee table and sat next to her, taking her in his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She was really quiet and he knew what she was thinking.

"You should call her," he said. She sighed as she turned to face him.

"I don't know what to say to her. I've been living a lie my whole life and she never thought how much it would hurt. I just don't know if I can forgive her." He put his hand on her cheek.

"You do know; you're just not ready." She smiled at him, loving him so much for just being there for her. She gave him a sweet kiss and she shivered in pleasure as he started to kiss back. His warm hand found its way into her shirt and onto her flat stomach. Her hands brushed through his blonde hair and before they knew it they started pulling at each other's clothes. It was a lonely weekend and they missed each other. Their movements became fast and the TV and hot chocolate remained forgotten.

* * *

"Ally, wake up," Chase whispered in her ear before placing gentle kisses on her neck. The moment she woke up she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea.

"Five more minutes," she whispered, her eyes still closed. She hoped the nausea would pass because she honestly didn't think she could stand without wanting to throw up.

"We're going to be late for work." She groaned as she opened her eyes. They were still on the couch from last night and neither of them wanted to get up.

"Let's just turn off our phones, lock the doors, and stay here forever," she murmured in a sleepy voice, snuggling deeper into his chest. He smiled warmly as he leaned down and kissed her.

"As tempting as that sounds love, but we have to get to work."

"I don't feel good," she complained. He looked at her in concern as he felt her forehead and cheek with the back of his hand.

"You don't have a fever," he said.

"I don't feel feverish I just feel nauseas."

"Maybe it's from all the stress," he suggested as she started to get up, but sat back down when the room started to spin.

"I think I'm going to hurl," she whispered, putting her head in her hands. Chase sat up and started rubbing her back.

"Just breathe honey," he whispered in a comforting voice. "How about you go get ready and I'll make you some tea."

"Kay, thank you baby," she said as she sweetly kissed his cheek.

He desperately tried to control his angry rapid breaths. What he just saw hours ago pissed him off. Him on top of her. Her kissing him as he made love to her. The look in her eyes were full of love and he realized she never looked at him like that when they had sex. Her eyes were always full of fear and pain. He angrily came out from his hiding place and left the apartment, leaving the door wide open. He decided it was time to let her know he was watching.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!:)**


	10. Chapter 8 Kiss of Darkness

**Here you go, four new chapters:) Sorry for the wait. Unfortunely I can only update once a week because of school and work. Enjoy and I'll try to update really soon. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Kiss of Darkness

"Are you ok?" Foreman asked when Cameron came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. She had just spent the last few minutes throwing up her breakfast. The nausea she woke up with this morning hadn't gotten better at all. If anything, it got worse and she didn't think it was going away anytime soon.

"Hey, so Chase told me your brother bought you a flat screen," Foreman said, changing the subject as they walked to the differential office. Cameron laughed.

"He actually bought himself a bigger one and gave me his old one. I'm not complaining though. Watching the game on it would be awesome."

"Wait a minute you're a football fan?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup, Chicago Bears." Foreman snorted in disgust.

"Oh please, the New York Giants will kick their asses again and again."

"You want to bet on it," she asked, almost defensively.

"100 bucks if the Giants win."

"Deal," she said as they walked into the differential office. "Saturday at my house. Bring beer." He grinned, but noticed her confused expression and looked at the glass table. There was a long white box with a red bow that was addressed to her. She cautiously went up to it, suddenly feeling as if she were being watched and mentally berated herself for being stupid. Of course she felt as if someone were watching her. Foreman was right behind her.

"Who's it from?" he asked as he went over to the coffee machine, obviously oblivious to her discomfort.

"I don't know. It just says Allison on it," she said just as Chase walked in. "Did you send these?" she asked him as he came over to her.

"No," he said in confusion. "Maybe a patient sent it." She gave him a look of doubt, but untied the ribbon anyway and as soon as she opened the lid, she screamed. It was a single red rose with maggots all over it. Foreman dropped his coffee in surprise as Chase grabbed the box and quickly threw it out into the patio.

"Cameron, are you ok?" Foreman asked gently as Chase came back in.

"Yeah," she said. "I just got freaked out. Sorry."

* * *

It was a long day and Cameron was relieved to finally come home. Not only was she sick, but all she kept thinking about was the red rose covered in maggots. Who would even send that? She wished Chase was here, but instead he was stuck at the hospital tonight carrying out the patient's treatment. He wouldn't be home for a few hours. She told him she didn't mind waiting in the lounge, but he insisted that she go home and sleep. Even though she missed him, she was exhausted and as soon as she walked into her apartment she jumped into the shower and after climbed into bed. The moment she closed her eyes she immediately felt as if she weren't alone. She opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She couldn't help but feel like someone was standing in the shadows watching her. She started to shiver and got up to close the window. She looked out into the quiet street. It was empty apart from a cat slinking away under the glow of a street lamp.

_Calm down. No one's watching you, _she told herself. Closing the window shut, Cameron glanced at the street again. _What was that!_ Her eyes had caught a glimpse of a man's silhouette. _Was that just my imagination?_ she wondered. She suddenly didn't feel right and suddenly felt vulnerable. Cameron stared out the window again, but there was nothing. Suddenly a loud noise came from the bathroom, startling her. She quickly turned on her bedroom light and looked out into the hallway. There was no one there, but she heard the noise again and she forced herself not to cry out as she crept towards the bathroom. The noise sounded a third time as she forced herself to open the bathroom door. It was empty. No one was there, but why did she still have that feeling as if someone was watching her? Cameron jumped as the noise sounded again, then sighed in relief as she saw it was a branch hitting the bathroom window_. _

_Why am I being so paranoid?_ she thought angrily to herself as she went back into her bedroom and climbed into bed. _It's nothing. No one's here,_ she thought, but just sighed in frustration and ended up calling Chase. She knew he'll be home soon and she didn't want to be alone tonight.

Cameron and Chase were soon on his couch together watching a movie. When Cameron came, she didn't want to talk about what she had seen on the street. She didn't want him to think she was going crazy and needed to go back into therapy again. She felt Chase kiss her head and she closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. She loved how safe he made her feel. Chase wrapped his arm around her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Falling asleep?" he whispered in her ear. Cameron nodded as she kissed him back. Chase leaned into her kiss, holding her close. He loved the way she smelled. He loved how soft her hair was and how her body seemed to fit perfectly against his.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Chase asked once they stopped kissing. Cameron shrugged and looked away.

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm just sick," she answered. Chase looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. He sighed and lifted her chin, knowing it wasn't just about the nausea.

"You know you can tell me Allison." Cameron nodded.

"I know Robert, but I don't want you to worry about me." Chase kissed her softly.

"Tell me babe. Whatever it is, it's eating you up. Let me be there for you." She sighed in defeat. He's right, she knows he is. She looked into his eyes and like always, she suddenly started to feel calm.

"I just... It's nothing, really. I thought I saw something, but I guess I was just seeing things. I'm just tired I guess." Chase seemed to except that answer as he laid her down, her head resting on his lap.

"Go to sleep, love," he said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Chase turned off the TV an hour later and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so peaceful when she slept and as much as he hated to move her, he was tired and wanted to get to bed. He carefully slid out from under her and picked her up in his arms. He carried her into his room, laying her down on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips before closing the window. It was cold and he wondered why the window was even open. Since he was on the ground floor, he always kept it closed. Shrugging it off, he didn't think much of it as he walked out of the room and went into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as Chase closed the door he came out from his hiding place and quietly stood over his ex girlfriend. He watched the peaceful rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly in her sleep. Seeing her so happy made him angry and he wanted to hit her for that, but no. He couldn't do anything that will ruin his plan so instead he placed his hand on her cheek and roughly kissed her.

The moment she felt his lips on her she right away knew it wasn't Chase. Chase's kisses always made her feel like she was melting in his arms. This kiss was rough and she was suddenly filled with fear. She opened her eyes to see a dark man standing over her and kissing her. She pulled away fast and screamed. She pushed him away and jumped off the bed and as soon as she opened the door she ran right into Chase's arms.

"Allison! What's wrong?" he asked in alarm as she broke down in hysterical tears.

"There's a... a... man in the room. He was... he kissed me," she struggled to say. He looked over her shoulder, but didn't see anything. He pulled away.

"Stay here," he said. He cautiously walked into bedroom, preparing himself for anyone who might be in the room. He turned on the light and look around, but there was no one. He went back out into the hall to see her standing there with fear in her eyes. "Ally, there's no one here. You were dreaming."

"No... but it felt so real. He was kissing me." He sighed and took her hand, leading her into the bedroom.

"See, there's no one here love."

* * *

Chase held Cameron's sleeping body close to him as he lied in bed. She was terrified and it had taken a while for her to fall asleep. She really believed there was a dark man kissing her. She told him how she can still feel his hand on her cheek as he roughly kissed her. He tried convincing her she was dreaming, but he knew she was still in doubt. Shaking his head, he glanced at the open window.

_Didn't I close that? _he thought in confusion. He remembered seeing it open before he left the room, but after everything he just couldn't remember if he actually closed it or not. He reluctantly left Cameron's warm body and shut the window.

* * *

"Find anything?" Foreman asked Cameron as he came into the kitchen. It was the next morning and he and Cameron were in their patient's house looking for anything that might have made him sick.

"No," she said, not even looking at him. He noticed she has been edge all morning. Figuring it was just problems with Chase, he started to walk to the door.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

"Is it Chase?" Foreman suddenly asked as Cameron pulled out of her parking space in front of the patient's house.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she checked her mirrors.

"You've been on edge all morning and nearly bit House's head off in the differential."

"No, it's nothing," she said as she got on the freeway. She wasn't going to tell him about the strange feelings she's been having or that freaky dream of a man kissing her last night. It felt too real to be a dream.

"It's obviously something if thinking about it is making you speed. Slow down."

_Crap,_ she thought. She hadn't realized she was going way too fast. She tried stepping on the brake, but it didn't work; the car kept speeding. "I can't stop!" she exclaimed in alarm.

"What?"

"The brakes! They're shot!"

"Shit! Cameron watch out!" he yelled just as they collided into a car.

* * *

Chase rushed into the ER, looking for Cameron. He found Foreman who was sitting in the bed, getting a cast on his broken arm. He looked fine and hoped Cameron was the same. "Hey, are you ok? Where's Cameron."

"We're both fine. Cameron was released. I thought she was with you."

"No, what happened?"

"I don't know. She was speeding and then she couldn't stop. Her brakes were shot so we crashed into the car in front of us."

Chase sighed. "I'll go look for her."

* * *

C

Cameron sat on the bench in front of her open locker. She just couldn't believe what had happened. She and Foreman could have seriously been hurt because of her reckless driving, but what really freaked her out was her car. How can the brakes be shot if they were working just fine this morning. She put her head in her hands. This day was exhausting and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hey," Chase suddenly said as he sat next to her. She looked up at him, giving him a weak smile.

"Is Foreman ok?" she asked.

"Just a broken arm, he'll be fine." She sighed in relief as he asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. My brakes were shot. I think it has..."

"No, Allison. It has nothing to do with last night. You were dreaming," he interrupted her.

"But..."

"Your car just came back from the shop. They probably messed with something and the brakes got messed up. You're fine, Foreman's fine, the lady you crashed into is fine and she isn't going to press charges. There's nothing to worry about."

She looked into his blue eyes, wanting to believe him, but it was hard. She just couldn't shake this bad feeling. She sighed, closing her locker. "Let's just get back to the office before House comes looking for us."


	11. Chapter 9 Tampered Drinks

Chapter 9 Tampered Drinks

"Allison, are you ok?" Alicia asked as they waited for Foreman and Chase to bring a round of drinks. They had all just got out of work and were now sitting at a booth at what became their favorite bar during the last two years.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts. Alicia sighed, getting up and sitting next to her best friend.

"Are you ok? You look tired." Cameron looked at her.

"It's probably nothing, but I feel like something weird is going on. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Have you talked to Robert about this?"

"Yeah, but he thinks it's nothing to worry about. Maybe he's right. I'm probably just paranoid. It doesn't matter."

"Allison if you're worried about this then it matters. Talk to him." She nodded just as Chase and Foreman arrived with the drinks.

After a few hours of talking, drinking, and hanging out they decided to head home. Cameron was still feeling sick to her stomach so she didn't drink, but she right away knew something was wrong. The room was practically spinning as if she were tipsy.

"I'll drive you guys home since I didn't drink anything," Foreman offered as they all stood. Cameron stumbled, suddenly feeling more nauseas than ever as Foreman and Alicia went to go pay the bill.

"Woh, careful honey," Chase said, steadying her.

"Sorry I'm just dizzy," she mumbled. Chase looked at her in concern.

"Maybe we should check you into the clinic tomorrow. You've been feeling sick for a while."

"I'm probably just coming down with the flu." Accepting that answer, he took her hand and led her out the door.

The car ride was spent with little small talk between Alicia, Foreman, and Chase. Cameron just stayed quiet, trying to keep herself from throwing up all over the car or from passing out. Their voices were just a blur and she felt even more nauseas than before. It was like the car was caving in on her and she desperately needed to get out.

"Foreman! Pull over!" she yelled in panic. Chase and Alicia turned to her in concern as Foreman quickly pulled over and she ran out of the car and started violently throwing up for a few minutes. Chase had gotten out of the car and was holding back her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly when she had finally stopped.

"Yeah, I think so," she said shakily as they went back to the car.

"Let me know if you want me to pull over again," Foreman said as he started driving again. He didn't want to sound like a jerk, but he was relieved that she didn't vomit all over his car. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and nausea in her throat and stomach. She didn't even notice herself passing out as Foreman pulled into her neighborhood.

As soon as Foreman stopped in front of Cameron's apartment building Chase turned to wake her. "Honey wake up," he said softly as he shook her. There was no response and he was surprised at cold she felt. "Allison?" he said worriedly as he shook her harder. Foreman turned on the light as he and Alicia turned back in concern.

"How much did she drink?" he asked.

"Nothing, she never touched her drink. She just had the ginger ale. Allison wake up!" he exclaimed.

"Robert she looks really pale. Something's wrong," said Alicia as she got out of the car. She opened Cameron's door and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let's get her out."

Chase got out and went over to Alicia. He tried pulling Cameron out, but it was impossible. She was like dead weight. "Foreman help me get her out," he ordered. His face was full of concern as they managed to get her out and lay her down on the grass. "Allison! Come on baby wake up!" Chase exclaimed as he started shaking her, desperately trying to wake her. Foreman knew he was panicking too much to think straight.

"We need to wake her up," he said, getting into doctor mode. "Alicia get a water bottle from the trunk." She did as she was told as Foreman suddenly slapped Cameron in the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Chase yelled.

"I'm trying to wake her up!" he snapped as he slapped her again. "Cameron!" Foreman yelled. Chase seemed to get the message because he took over, lightly slapping her cheeks and calling out her name. His voice was full of terror. As soon as Alicia handed Foreman the water bottle he unscrewed the cap and started pouring it on her face, but unfortunately it didn't work so he started pumping her stomach.

"Alicia call an ambulance," Foreman said after five minutes of pumping her stomach.

"Foreman she stopped breathing!" Chase exclaimed as he opened her mouth. "She's choking on vomit!"

"You're going to have to scoop it out of her. I have to keep pumping her stomach!" he exclaimed. Even though it was disgusting Chase did it without a second thought and started clearing her airways. As they waited for the ambulance they continued slapping her, pumping her stomach, and clearing her airways of vomit just trying to wake her up and to keep her breathing.

* * *

Her head was pounding. Everything was at least ten times louder than it actually was. From the muffled sounds outside of her room, she could tell she was at the hospital, but how did she get here? What happened last night? All she remembered was coming home from the bar with Chase, Foreman, and Alicia. Did she drink too much to the point that resulted of ending up in the hospital? No, that didn't sound like her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard Chase's tired voice outside as he talked on his cell.

"Drugs?" His voice was full of shock as she realized what must have happened. "Are you sure it was drugs? Did you run the Tox screen again?"

_Oh God no,_ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright morning light streaming in from the window. Her vision was blurry and she can barely make out Chase through the glass door.

"Ok, thanks Foreman," he sighed into his cell before hanging up. He looked tired and was still wearing the same clothes from last night as he took a moment to pull himself together before walking into the room.

"Robert?" she whispered, her voice full of exhaustion and confusion. He was by her side in an instant, taking her in his arms. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified. Seeing her in that drugged state last night and so close to death really freaked him out and all he wanted was to hold her and feel her heart beating against his chest. "I heard you talking on your phone. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he said, his voice heavy with emotion as he pulled away. She looked into his tired pain filled eyes and put her hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"I'm going to ask you one more time honey. Are you okay?" He could never hide his emotions from her, no matter how well he hid them.

"I should be asking you that," he murmured, looking away and not being able to meet her eyes. "I brought you the ginger-ale. I should have known it was drugged." Fear flashed through her eyes at the thought of being drugged and it took everything she had to keep herself from falling apart.

"Robert this isn't your fault," she said sternly. "You didn't know it was tampered with and you didn't force it down my throat. Some jerk just saw me as a piece of ass and tried to..." She couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of almost being raped again tore at her stomach. Fear made her tremble and she suddenly remembered lying beneath Chris as he violently raped her. Trying to get rid of her memories from the past, she looked up into Chase's eyes and realized how he must have felt seeing her drugged and knowing how close she was to getting raped again. She pulled him into her embrace, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

"Wow, you really were stoned," House said as he limped into the room to see Cameron throwing up. Chase held the plastic bin under her chin, holding back her hair.

"You okay?" he whispered as she took deep slow breaths. She nodded as he gave the bin to the nurse who had just come in.

"I feel like shit," she groaned, lying back into the pillows. Besides constantly throwing up, she was pale and shaking. Her eyes were red with dark circles and she felt so tired and sick.

"You look like shit," House commented.

"What do you want?" Chase asked in annoyance.

"Nothing. I heard my employee was high as a kite last night." Cameron could see the suppress anger in Chase's face as he let go of her hand and forced House out into the hall.

"What happened?" House immediately asked, taking Chase by surprise. He sighed, his anger fading.

"We went out for drinks last night and some bastard spiked her drink with drugs."

"What bar did you idiots go to?"

"The one we always go to, across the street," Chase answered as House quickly turned and left. _What the..._ he thought in confusion before going back into Cameron's room.

* * *

"We're closed!" the bartender announced as House and Wilson walked into the bar.

"The security tape from last night; where is it!" House demanded.

"Why should I tell you," the bartender said in a hostile voice.

"Last night a girl was drugged! Show us the tape or I'll make sure she and her boyfriend sues you for everything you got." They held each other's gaze, until the bartender finally faltered.

"Follow me," he muttered. With a smug smile, House was about to follow him when Wilson suddenly spoke up.

"You know you can't sue him for a drink that was drugged."

"Apparently the idiot doesn't know that," said House as they went into the back room.

The bartender checked the VCR, but nothing was in there. Confused, he started going through the tapes on the shelf, but couldn't find it. "Where is it!" House snapped, his grip tightening around his cane in anger as he realized it was missing. The bartender looked at House and Wilson, his face full of confusion.

"It's gone. I never took it out of the VCR."


	12. Chapter 10 I'm Watching You

Chapter 10 I'm Watching You

"What do you mean it's gone?" Cuddy asked, pacing her office nervously.

"What do you mean, what do you mean it's gone! It's gone Cuddy! As in missing!" House yelled.

"Alright!" she snapped, finally taking a seat on the couch.

Wilson sighed. "Should we tell them?" he asked.

"No," she said, suddenly looking tired. "They just went through hell last night. They don't need to know, not now. Let's just give them a day where they won't have to worry about anything." Before anyone could protest, Cameron's nurse suddenly came in.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm sorry to bother you, but Dr. Cameron's blood work just came back and she has traces of HCG. She's five weeks pregnant." They all looked at the nurse in shock. They didn't know what to say. Even House was at a loss for words. Composing herself, Cuddy cleared her throat.

"Does she know yet?" she asked nervously.

"No, it's a wonder she didn't miscarry after last night." Cuddy nodded.

"I'll tell her then and after I want you to do a full fetal work up."

"So what happened to a care free day?" House asked as the nurse left the office. Cuddy just gave him a look to back off as she too walked out the door.

She didn't know what to say to her as she stopped in front of Cameron's room. She knew Chase was the father, but were they at that point in their relationship where they were ready for a baby? Cuddy sighed in frustration. It didn't matter. That baby was coming whether they were ready for it or not. She took a deep breath and walked in. The scene that laid before her broke her heart. They were both asleep. Chase lied next to Cameron, holding her protectively in his arms. After last night they were exhausted and she didn't want to give Chase and Cameron anymore stress, but she knew she had no choice. They had the right to know. She quietly walked over to Cameron and gently shook her awake.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she murmured, confusion evident in her voice when she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but there's something important I have to tell you." Chase was stirred awake at the sound of their voices.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Your blood work came back Cameron and I just wanted you to know that we found traces of HCG hormones..." Cameron was frozen in shock at those words and didn't even notice Chase getting up from the bed. He just stood there speechless. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I... I'm pregnant?" she finally asked after an awkward silence, her voice shaking. "How far along?"

"Five weeks. A nurse will be in here to do a full fetal work up to see if the baby's ok after what happened last night." She nodded, barely even hearing what Cuddy was saying. She was shaking and suddenly felt like the room was spinning.

_Well this explains the constant nausea_, she thought as Cuddy said, "I'll give you two a minute alone. I'm here if you need anything." Chase nodded his thanks as she left the room before slowly sitting on the chair next to Cameron's bed.

"It had to be in the hotel during the reception," he said.

"I don't understand how this could happen," she murmured. "I'm on the pill unless..." she trailed off, trying to remember that day. She couldn't remember if she had taken it. Was it possible that she had forgotten to take it? "Robert, I think I forgot to take it that day before we left."

"You think?" he said in a panicky voice. "Jesus Allison, what are we going to do? We're not ready to have a baby. We're not even living together yet."

"Robert calm down. This baby is coming whether we're ready or not," she said sternly. He sighed in defeat.

"Sorry, I know. It's just I'm a little freaked out."

"Me too, but we'll figure this out."

* * *

"I'm so glad to be in my own bed," Cameron said that afternoon. She was just released from the hospital and was now lying in bed, looking forward to a long peaceful nap. Chase chuckled as he lied next her.

"So am I." She giggled as he pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck in all the right places.

"Robert, I'm tired and I still feel nauseas."

"I know. I'm just trying to relax you."

"This does the opposite of relaxing me and you know that you know that!"

"Alright, alright," Chase laughed as he stopped.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" she said in frustration.

"No love. You said you're tired." He wanted to laugh and she playfully glared at him.

"You're mean," she mumbled.

"But you love me anyway," he said, his eyes suddenly went from amused to loving. She stared into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I do," she whispered as he placed his hand on her flat stomach.

"We're lucky we didn't lose the baby," he said solemnly.

"I know," she replied. "After the shock wore off I'm kind of looking forward to it. I mean after finding out I don't think I could bare losing her. She's a part of us even if we're not ready, but we'll learn. We'll be ok." Chase smiled warmly.

"I think we'll be ok too. So, you want a girl?" Cameron's mouth hung open in shock.

"I didn't say that. As long as the baby's healthy I don't care if it's a boy or a girl." Chase smirked.

"Even though you referred to the baby as her?"

"Well I'm not calling her it," she said defensively, making him laugh.

"I know. I'm only teasing," he said. Her gaze softened.

"Do you want a girl?"

"I don't care if we have a boy or a girl, but if we do have a girl I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother." She smiled as he softly kissed her.

* * *

_"Damn you're fat," Chris sneered, as he watched her cook his dinner. She stood over the stove, keeping her gaze on the food. She can feel his eyes boring into her and he was so close that she can feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. _

_"You're a fat slut," he said into her ear. "Look at you; you're disgusting." Those words hurt and she fought hard to hold back tears. Crying always made him angrier. "I can't believe I even fuck a fat whore like you, you bitch." _

_Don't cry, she told herself, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her just so he'll have an excuse to beat her. _

_"At work you might be someone, but to me you're nothing. I have more respect for dogs than your fat ass, you fucken shit." Now he was just pissing her off. She angrily turned off the stove and slammed the wooden spoon down in the pot. _

_"Your dinner is ready," she snapped, turning away and leaving the kitchen. _

_"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me!" he yelled, hot on her trail. She didn't even notice the silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she stopped. If she kept walking it'll only make things worse. _

_"Turn around," he demanded, his voice full of anger. She closed her eyes making the tears come down faster. She wiped them away and slowly turned. The smirk on his face made her angrier and the satisfied gleam in his eyes scared her. She didn't dare look at him. She kept her gaze to floor as he walked up to her and roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. _

_"Don't you ever raise your voice to me and walk away! And stop crying you weak shit!" He smacked her hard and she cried out in pain as he started socking her stomach. _

_"Chris stop! Please stop!" she cried as she fell to her knees, but he didn't stop. He started kicking her until she was lying on the floor, gasping for air. He knelt down and grabbed her face. _

_"You're nothing," he sneered as he raised his fist and she screamed._

She sat up with a jolt, breathing hard. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized the flashback was just a dream. She remembered that day so clearly as if it were yesterday. When Chris socked her, he knocked her out. She shivered, still feeling his eyes on her. The rain was pounding against the window and she looked out into dark gloomy world. She just couldn't shake the feeling of Chris watching her.

_That's impossible,_ she thought. _He's in jail. I'm just paranoid from the dream. _She looked down at her sleeping boyfriend and quickly wiped her tears away. If he woke up she didn't want to worry him. He had enough of that last night. She got up carefully so she wouldn't wake Chase up and quietly went into the bathroom. She felt way better than this morning, considering it was already six. They've been asleep all day and it was what they both needed. After using the toilet and washing her face she went back into the room just as her cell started ringing, waking Chase. She grabbed it from the night stand and sat next to him, checking the caller ID.

"It's Avery's mom," she said before answering it.

"Hi Julie."

"Hey Allison. I was hoping you can do me a favor." She looked at Chase as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What kind of favor?" Chase looked at her confused as she listened to what Julie had to say.

"I'm working tonight and my babysitter is out of town. I can't miss another night or my boss will fire me so I was hoping maybe you can watch Avery for me? Wait is Robert there? I know that they don't get along, but I'll talk to Avery. He'll be on his best behavior tonight."

"Babysit Avery tonight?" she said, looking at Chase who immediately shook his head no. "Sure, what time can you bring him over?" She smirked as Chase lied back down and groaned.

"Is seven ok? I know it's kind of a last minute notice."

"No Julie, it's fine. I'll see you at seven."

"Thank you so much Allison. I owe you one." Cameron laughed.

"No, it's fine. Avery's a sweet kid. I don't mind watching him." She saw Chase roll his eyes and glared at him as she listened to Julie before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Why did you say yes? Did you not notice me saying no?" Chase asked, almost annoyed. She rolled her eyes. He always got like this when Avery was coming over.

"Julie's working tonight and her babysitter is out of town. She couldn't afford to miss another night of work. She needed our help," she said. Chase sighed.

"Kid's lucky you're a softy."

"Shut up," she laughed. "It'll be great practice for when the baby comes."

* * *

Cameron leaned against Chase as they sat on the couch, watching a football game. She wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was still on her dream. It's only been an hour since they woke up and she still felt as if someone was watching her, just like the night when she had that dream of a man kissing her. She kept telling herself it was nothing; she's just freaked out from the nightmare she just had, but something just felt wrong. She just doesn't know what it is. Sensing her sullen mood, Chase leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"You ok, love? You're really quiet."

"I was just thinking," she sighed.

"About Sullivan," he stated, his eyes growing dark at the mention of that man's name.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion as she looked up at him.

"During those rare times when you would think about him and what he's done to you, your mood changes. You become quiet and depressed, just like right now." Tears welled up in her eyes as he hugged her, holding her close. She never talks about Chris, let alone admit she still thinks about him and his abuse every now and then. She was once again amazed at how well Chase knew her and decided to tell him about her dream. Sighing, she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"When we were sleeping I had a nightmare, well actually a flashback of Chris beating me." Hearing this, Chase put the TV on mute.

"Come here love," he sighed, taking her into his arms. She snuggled against him, breathing in his scent and loving how safe he made her feel.

"I was cooking dinner for him and he just stood behind me. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time. He was so close I can feel him literally breathing down my neck. I was so scared he was going to hit me, but instead he started insulting me by saying I'm fat and how he couldn't believe he fucked a fat whore like me. I'm a bitch and a fat slut and I'm disgusting and he has more respect for dogs than my fat ass. He was trying to get me angry so that he'd have an excuse to hurt me and that's exactly what happened. The last thing I remember before passing out was him telling me I'm nothing." She paused, letting the words she just said sink in. Chase pulled away so he can look into her eyes, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

"You're not nothing Allison. You're better than all that crap he said to you." Tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks and he embraced her into a comforting hug. "Ssh, it's ok," he whispered as she cried into his chest.

"That's not all," she whispered. "I can still feel his eyes on me as if he's here watching me. I haven't felt this scared since I was with him."

"Ally, honey he's in jail and if anything I would never let him hurt you. You're just freaked out from the flashback and that's ok. There's no one here and there's definitely no one watching you." She nodded in his chest, but didn't say another word as her cries started to subside. He rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down until she stopped crying and they had fallen into a comfortable silence. He was just being here for her and she never felt so in love with him as of right now.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling his lips brushing against her head.

"I love you too Ally," he said just as there was a knock on the door. "Go clean up. I'll answer it," he said, getting up and heading to the door. Cameron got up and went into the bathroom just as he opened the door to a pretty African American woman with sparkling brown eyes and a sweet personality. Her son stood there, glaring at Chase. He held his backpack and wore a baseball cap on his head.

"Hi Robert, where's Allison?"

"She's just cleaning up. She'll be out in a minute." Julie nodded.

"Thanks again for watching Avery. I know you two don't get along, but I talked to him. He's going to be on his best behavior tonight." She knelt down to Avery and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you baby. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning alright. Be a good boy."

"Kay mom," he said before pushing past Chase to go inside. After saying goodbye to Julie, Chase closed the door and noticed Avery standing in front of the flat screen.

"Cool flat screen," he said.

"Yeah, Allison's brother bought a bigger one so he gave her his old one... what are you doing?" he asked when Avery started pulling out a Wii from his backpack and started hooking it up.

"Setting up my Wii," he replied in a voice as if Chase were an idiot.

"No you're not. I'm watching the game." Avery stood up and changed the channel.

"Not anymore," he said.

"Allison!" Chase called out.

"What," she asked as she came into the living room, but Chase instantly took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Do something about this," he said.

"He's not doing anything."

"I was watching the game and he's in there setting up his Wii." Cameron crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Would you rather have him bored and bothering you while you're trying to watch the game or would you rather have him distracted so he won't bother you as much?"

"As much?" he asked. Cameron couldn't keep the small smile from forming on her lips. "You're just going to have to try to get along with him honey."

"Or I can just go home," he suggested with a shrug. He knew he said the wrong thing because her whole body stiffened and her eyes were full of fear. "Allison..." he said in concern as he stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just don't leave. I don't want to be alone tonight." She was close to tears, but she held them in as Chase took her in his arms.

"Allison, you're safe here. No one is watching you."

"I know. Just don't go Robert, please."

* * *

"Come on Allison! Push him!" Avery yelled. All three of them were playing Mario Karts and Cameron was side by side with Chase's car as they battled to be first place with Avery close behind.

"Yes!" she yelled excitedly as Chase's car fell off the ledge, pushing him to twelfth place.

"Damn," he grumbled as Cameron came in first with Avery as second. The game ended and Cameron got up and picked up the empty popcorn bowl.

"I'll get more popcorn." She disappeared into the kitchen just as Avery started putting on another game.

"Damn Robert! You suck at everything!" he exclaimed.

"I was always playing at the beach when I was a kid."

"You're so lame," he laughed as they started playing baseball.

"I'm not lame. I just didn't grow up with this."

"Yeah, you grew up with surfboards and kangaroos," Avery laughed just as the control flew out of Chase's hand and crashed into the TV. The screen shattered and Chase and Avery just stared at it in complete shock.

"What happened!" Cameron exclaimed as she rushed in, but instantly got quiet as she stared at the damaged TV in shock. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't even fine the right words to say as Avery instantly pointed at Chase.

"He did it!"

"Hey! I..."

"Robert, you broke my flat screen?" she interrupted him.

"Allison! It was an accident! The control just flew out of my hand!" he exclaimed before glaring at Avery who just laughed.

* * *

Chase groaned in annoyance as his cell started ringing. He reluctantly pulled away from Cameron's warm body and grabbed his cell, glancing at the clock. _4:30! Seriously!_ he thought grumpily as he answered the cell.

"Chase," he mumbled, pulling Cameron closer to him when he noticed her shivering. _Why is it so cold in here,_ he thought as he listened to the gruff voice on the phone.

"Get up and get in here with your baby mama or you're both fired!"

"House? It's 4:30 in the morning."

"Ok, I'll just tell the patient she's dying too early for you."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," he said impatiently before hanging up the phone. "Allison, honey wake up." She snuggled deeper against his body as he gently shook her awake.

"Why," she murmured half asleep.

"We got a case and House isn't exactly in a cheery mood." She yawned tiredly as she sat up, immediately shivering.

"Why is the window open," she asked.

"Probably forgot to shut it last night," he said as he got up and closed it just as Avery suddenly walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good, Avery you're up. Robert and I have to go to work so I'm going to call your mom to pick you up." He nodded before asking, "Did your brother go home yet?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your brother. He came in the middle of the night and said he had to ask you something and then he went in your room."

"M... my room?" she stammered, her face suddenly turning white as she thought about the man that kissed her a few nights ago.

"Allison," Chase said, going over to her and sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Avery go wait in the living room," Chase said, not taking his eyes off his terrified girlfriend. Avery reluctantly left the room as Chase tried to calm her down. "No one is watching you Allison. He was probably dreaming."

"How do you know that?" she asked. "Avery saw a man go into my room while we were sleeping!"

"The door was locked and we're on the second floor so there's no way someone came in through the windows," he said. She turned and looked at the window that was previously opened.

"What about the fire escape?"

"The bars are old and noisy. We would have heard something," he said softly, trying to convince her. She sighed, turning away from him. He had to be right, but why did she still have this feeling that there really was someone in her room last night.


	13. Chapter 11 You're Not Alone

Chapter 11 You're Not Alone

That morning Chase walked out of the locker room and towards the differential office. He was still half asleep since House called the team in at 4:30 am for a new case. _Bastard is doing this on purpose? _Chase thought grumpily as he finally reached the differential office and walked inside.

"Oh, well if it isn't the TV killer," House instantly greeted him as he sat down and rolled his eyes at his boss.

"You told him?" he asked Cameron in annoyance

"Yeah sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all that House knew.

_She's enjoying this, _Chase thought as she explained, "House heard me telling Forman why he couldn't come over and watch the game with us."

"It would've been really cool to see it on the flat screen," Foreman said sadly.

"Sorry," Chase muttered. He suddenly couldn't stop himself from yawning. "Why are we here discussing this and not the case?"

"Because you're the one who broke Cameron's awesome flat screen," House answered as he tossed them the case files. "30 year old woman fainted and her skin is oddly discolored in the back of her neck that could be linked with her turrets."

"Her turrets could be cross reacting with her sleeping pills," Cameron said as she examined the patient's medical history.

"Or it could be neurological," Foreman suggested.

"Cameron clean the drugs out of her system. Foreman, Chase, get an MRI of her brain."

"Sure about that?" Cameron asked. "He might break it." Foreman snorted, trying to hold in his laugh as Chase glared at her.

"Huh, good point. Chase switch places with Cameron and try not to kill the patient."

* * *

"You're never going to let me live this down, aren't you?" Chase asked Cameron later when they were done with their tasks. They were alone in the differential room while House was off doing who knows what and Foreman was collecting blood samples from the patient.

"Nope," she said, not looking up from her laptop. He sighed as he placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her and sat across from her with his own cup of coffee.

"I already told you I would replace it. How else can I make it up to you?" She looked up at him and smiled, almost deviously and he smirked when he recognized that gleam in her eyes.

"There is one way," she said and he instantly knew what she wanted.

"No, I already told you. No sex at work."

"We only got caught once."

"Yeah, by House," he said just as Foreman walked in.

"Patient is stable and Cuddy wants to see you two," he said.

"Did she say why," Chase asked.

"Nope," he said as Chase and Cameron exchanged glances before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Cameron, Chase, please sit down," said Cuddy when they entered her office. They took their seats in front of her desk, both noticing her worried expression. They knew this wasn't going to be good news. "How are you feeling Cameron?" she asked.

"Better, thanks for giving both of us the day off yesterday." Cuddy gave her a small nod. "Dr. Cuddy what's wrong?" She sighed nervously. She didn't want to worry them, but they had the right to know even if it probably meant nothing.

"House and Wilson went back to the bar to find out who drugged your drink and when they went to go check out the security tape, it was gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?" Chase asked, taking Cameron's suddenly shaking hand. "

"The tape is missing. It probably doesn't mean anything, but I recommend you make a report to the police."

Chase nodded. "Thanks for telling us."

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Chase asked as they walked into the locker room after seeing Cuddy. Cameron shrugged as she opened her locker with shaking hands. "Allison," he said, turning her so that she would face him. "Whatever this is, it's going to be ok. We'll report it to the police and they'll figure out if it's serious or not."

"Do you think this is all connected?" she asked.

"What's connected?"

"The feelings that I keep having of someone watching me, the man Avery saw, the open window, the rose, my car, and the weird phone calls I kept getting the night Jonathan was diagnosed or that time my door was wide open and that dream I had of that man kissing me. I don't think it was a dream. I think it's all connected to me getting drugged and the missing tape." Chase stayed quiet as he thought about it. Everything she just said made sense and he suddenly just realized something.

"Robert..." her voice shook with fear as she voiced exactly what he was thinking. The look in her eyes was enough to break his heart. "I think I have a stalker."

* * *

After making a police report, they were told that nothing could be done till they had anymore proof of the stalker. Even after three years, Chase still couldn't believe how messed up the legal system was. Cameron put her stuff on the couch and went into the bedroom without a word. He knew she was taking it hard and he felt bad for not believing her in the first place. He went into the bedroom and what he saw broke his heart. She was lying on the bed, facing away from him.

"Allison?"

She didn't answer as he slowly lied down behind her and gently put his hand on her back. "You're not alone. It's going to be ok love." At those words she turned and suddenly embraced him, breaking down in silent tears. He didn't have to say anything else. All he had to do was hold her.

That evening Chase lied awake with Cameron asleep in his arms. She had cried for a good hour and after she just stayed silent for hours until falling asleep. Truth was, he was scared too. They had no idea who or what they were up against and the thought of anything bad happening scared him. He looked out the window, wondering if they were being watched right now and held her closer to him. If anything, stalker or not, he wasn't going to let anything hurt her or their unborn child.

* * *

**This is it for now. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	14. Chapter 12 Smiling On The Outside

Chapter 12 Smiling On The Outside

The phone rang, startling Cameron from her sleep. She sat up in the dark, looking for her cell. Realizing she was still in her clothes, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello," she answered, sleepily.

"Allison, it's mom." She could hear the emotion in Dana's voice and right away knew something was wrong.

"Mom what happened?" she asked as she got up and went into her bathroom.

"It's your... I mean it's Jonathan. He's not doing so good."

"What do you mean?"

"He lost his memory. His doctor says it's only a matter of time now." Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't know what to say. For so long she hated being around that man and now, mentally he was gone. "Ally, are you still there?" Dana asked worriedly.

"Yeah mom," she answered, her voice shaking. "I'll get a flight as soon as I can."

* * *

Chase woke up, sensing he was alone. Wondering where Cameron was, he sat up and noticed the bathroom light on. "Allison," he called out. There was no answer so he got up and went over to the door. "Ally, are you in there?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," she finally answered. He didn't like the sound of her voice.

_Something's wrong,_ he thought as he opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of the tub with her cell in her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes red and full of grief. "What happened?" he asked worriedly as he sat down next to her.

"It's Jonathan. My mom said he lost his memory and it's only a matter of time now. I have to go to Chicago."

"I understand honey, but what about everything that's going on. Do think it's safe?"

"I don't know Robert, but having a psycho following me around isn't going to stop me. I need to go before it's too late and I would feel safe if you came with me." Chase nodded, taking her hand in his and asked, "When do we leave?"

* * *

"Oh God, the baby doesn't like flying," Cameron groaned in discomfort. They were on a flight to Chicago, Illinois. Cameron sat by the window while Chase sat by the aisle. Her daily morning sickness was at full force at this point and being a thousand feet in the air wasn't helping. If anything, flying was making her feel worse. Trying to comfort her, Chase gently put his hand on hers that rested on her stomach.

"I'll get you a ginger-ale," he said as he pressed the call button for the flight attendant.

"Would you like another soda Dr. Chase?" the young flight attendant asked when she approached them. She was slim with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No thank you, but can she get a ginger-ale?"

"Can I get you anything to eat?" she asked him, glancing at Cameron with annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"No I'm fine, just the ginger-ale."

"Ok, just let me know if you change your mind," she said before walking over to the beverage compartment.

"She's totally into you," Cameron said.

"No she's not," he protested.

"She so is. Watch," she said, her eyes shining with amusement as she pressed the call button. The attendant quickly came over with the ginger-ale, ignoring the passenger that had called her first.

"Changed your mind about that soda, Dr. Chase?" she asked eagerly as she carelessly handed Cameron the drink.

"Can I..."

"We're all out. What can I get you Dr. Chase?" she interrupted Cameron.

"Uh... a Coke," he said, clearly annoyed at the flight attendants rude behavior towards Cameron. With a smile, she went to go get the Coke.

"Wow, she completely ignored me," Cameron said, watching her giggle with another young attendant as she poured the Coke in an ice filled cup. She turned to Chase who put his head back in annoyance.

"She's not into me," he said, still in denial even though he knew Cameron wasn't the jealous type.

"Here you go Dr. Chase," the attendant suddenly said as she placed the cup on the small table with a napkin. She then gave Cameron a mean glare before kneeling down to whisper in Chase's ear. "Call me after we land." At those words Chase turned to Cameron and suddenly kissed her passionately on the lips. The attendant stood and watched in shock before angrily walking away. Cameron laughed as they pulled away.

"Did you see the look on her face? I'm not eating or drinking anything till we get off this plane. She might spit in it or something." Chase just laughed as he crumbled the napkin with the phone number.

* * *

Everything was white and full of snow. The evening air was so cold Chase could see his breath as he and Cameron climbed the steps to her childhood home. "Are you ok?" he asked her as she hesitated to knock.

"Yeah," she said. "It's just I haven't been here since I moved to New Jersey." Chase took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know honey," he said softly, his eyes shining with understanding. He too haven't been home in years and if he were in her position he'd be nervous too. She smiled, giving him a small kiss before knocking on the door. Her four year old niece immediately opened the door.

"Aunty Ally!" she exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around her. Cameron smiled as she hugged her.

"Hi Taylor. I've missed you." Taylor smiled as she looked up at Chase.

"Is he your husband?" she asked. Cameron was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Chase smirked at her reaction.

"Is your grandma home?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her!" Taylor said before running back in. Coming out of her shocked state Cameron step inside with Chase, closing the door behind them.

"I think we handled that well," she said. Chase smiled in amusement.

"You mean I handled that well. You froze up."

"I did not," she smirked. Chase playfully rolled his eyes at her as Dana suddenly walked in. "Hi mom," she said, almost shyly. Besides the phone call last night, they haven't talked to each other since Dana was in Princeton. She hasn't even told her about the baby yet. Sensing the sullen mood, Chase picked up the bags.

"Taylor can you show me to your Aunty Ally's room?"

"Yeah, follow me," she said, running up the stairs. He kissed Cameron on the cheek before following Taylor upstairs.

"I understand if you don't want to talk," Dana said. Cameron shook her head as she sat on the couch.

"No," she said as Dana sat next to her. "I want to."

Dana nodded. "I'm really am sorry honey. I was just trying to protect you. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know mom and I'm sorry too. I didn't know how to handle it and I overreacted. I forgive you." Tears threatened to fall as Dana embraced her daughter.

"I have something for you," she said. Cameron pulled away as Dana pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I found him," she said.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking and she suddenly gone pale. "How did you..."

"It doesn't matter. I found him and it's up to you if you want to meet him or not." Cameron slowly took the paper. Daniel McKoy it read along with his address. "He lives right here in Chicago," Dana said.

Finding her voice, she asked, "Did you meet him?"

"Actually we're old friends. We just didn't know it was each other that we had the night stand with until now." Cameron took a deep breath as she looked over the address.

"What? But how…"

"Honey, don't ask," Dana chuckled. Cameron gave her a small smile of acceptance.

"Thank you mom," she said as she hugged her.

"I love you honey," Dana whispered.

"I love you too mom," Cameron answered as they pulled away. "I also have some news to tell you. I just found out that I'm pregnant." Dana's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Robert and I are having a baby. Trust me; we were just as surprised as you."

"Allison I'm happy for you, but are you ready for this? You've only been together for three years."

"We talked about it mom and we're not ready, but she's coming anyway. We won't be the perfect parents, but we'll learn as we go along. We'll be ok." Dana smiled as she pulled her into another hug.

"I know you'll be ok. I'm proud of you honey."

"You're not disappointed that we're not married first or anything?" Cameron asked as they pulled away.

"No, of course not and besides I'm finally getting another grandchild." Cameron smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes as Dana stood up. "Go settle in before we go see Jonathan." At the mention of his name, the mood suddenly changed.

"How is he?" Cameron asked.

"Allison, go settle in first. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Cameron stood outside of his room, hesitating to go in. Her mom had told her everything about his condition and this was probably his last week_. It's now or never,_ she thought. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to see Jonathon in the hospital bed. He looked thin and frail and she realized that she barely even recognized him. She just stood there, frozen as he suddenly opened his eyes. Not knowing what to expect, she didn't say anything as he struggled to sit up. She rushed over to him, finding her voice.

"Here, let me help you." She repositioned his pillow and helped him get comfortable.

"Thank you miss. You're really sweet," he said in a weak raspy voice. She nodded, noticing the millions of wires he was hooked to. They were the drugs that controlled his symptoms from progressing as he slowly died. Seeing him like this suddenly hit her. He's going to die and she never got the chance to fix their relationship. He was being so sweet to her just like he was to her mom and brother. This was the side of him that she never got to know.

"Do I know you?" he asked as she sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah, but we don't get along." He looked at her in confusion.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story and I really don't want to get into it. How about we just start over?" He looked at her, slowly nodding.

"Since I can't remember anything, I guess don't really have a choice. What's your name?"

"Allison," she answered, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Allison," he echoed as if he were trying to remember her, trying to remember the life he once had. "Was I good to you?" he whispered. Tears suddenly started streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head no. He then surprised her when he gently took her hand, weakly squeezing it in comfort. "For whatever hurt I caused you I'm sorry. I may not remember it, but I mean it. Can you forgive me?" She shook her head as her tears came down faster.

"That's what scares me," she cried. "I don't know. You've hurt me so much and I never stopped loving you. The only thing is you couldn't love me back and I don't think I can forgive you. I'm sorry dad."

_Background Song - Wounded by Good Charlotte_

_Lost and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely _

_Smiling on the outside_

_But hurt beneath my skin_

_My eyes are fading_

_My soul is bleeding_

_I try to make it seem ok, but my faith is wearing thin_

Grief struck his face at those words and she looked away, unable to look at him. _He doesn't really feel guilty, _she thought. _He just thinks he does because he doesn't remember me._ She wanted to forgive him more than anything, but accepting a fake apology wasn't what she wanted. She knew if he was himself he wouldn't even be talking to her right now let alone apologizing. She was shaking with grief as he weakly lifted his hand and placed it on her chin, tilting it so she would look at him.

"No, don't be sorry. Whatever I did to you was my fault Allison and hope you do find it in your heart to forgive me."

"That's just it!" she exclaimed through tears. "If you remembered me you wouldn't be apologizing and asking for forgiveness! You wouldn't even be talking to me! I'm not even your daughter! I'm just your wife's kid that you were forced to raise. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you when you don't even know what you're apologizing for." Realization and understanding crossed through his face as he realized what she meant.

"I mistreated you just because you're not my biological daughter?"

"There's so much more than that," she said, remembering her childhood, teen years, her first marriage, and how he recently treated her when she tried to save his life. He shook his head, feeling ashamed.

"I understand Allison," he said. "But these few minutes that I've spent with you, I see you're a beautiful sweet woman. The fact that you didn't take advantage of my memory loss and accept a fake apology shows how loyal and trusting you are. I may not be your biological dad, but it sounds to me that I was the only father you knew and I couldn't see that. I am sorry and just so you know, any man out there would be lucky to have you as a daughter." She was crying now and all she can do was hug him. For so long she wanted to hear those words from him, but not like this. And even if they had all the time in the world he would have never said them to her if he had been here mentally. She knew this was all she was going to get and she had to accept that.

_I only wanted a magazine_

_I only wanted a movie screen _

_I only wanted the life I read about and dreamed_

_And now my mind is an open book_

_And now my heart is an open wound_

_And now my life is an open soul for all to see_

It was lightly snowing as the mourners stood in the cemetery. The white frosty world made her skin look white against her dark hair and black dress. Tears threatened to fall as she watched her mother lay a single red rose on the black coffin. She didn't know what to feel at this point. Angry? Sad? She was so confused and as if Chase read her mind, he took her hand giving her the strength she needed. Once everyone cleared away, Cameron stepped up to the coffin with Chase lingering in the distance. He knew she was taking Jonathan's death pretty hard. He could understand why. Even though they didn't get along he was the only father she's ever known and now he was gone.

_But help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this hole even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding all over your brand new rug _

_And I need someone to help me_

He felt the same way when his dad died. Like her and Jonathan, Rowan died before they even had the chance for closure. He slowly stepped up to her and took her hand in his, letting her know he was here for her.

"When Rowan died, how did you feel?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion and her eyes never leaving the coffin. He didn't answer right away as he thought back to the day his father died and the different emotions that came along with it.

"It's going to hurt at first and you're going to feel angry until you just start to feel numb and then you'll learn to accept it." A single tear rolled down her cheek and Chase gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"We never even got closure," she said.

_So you come along _

_I push you away then kick and scream for you to stay cause I need someone to help me_

_Oh I need someone to help me_

"I mean we did talk, but it wasn't him. He didn't remember me and he tried apologizing, but it wasn't real. He was the only father I've ever known and he just couldn't see me." He stayed silent for a moment, processing what she said before taking her in his arms.

"He's gone," she whispered, her voice shaking with grief. "My stepdad is dead." He didn't say anything, he just held her. It was moments like this where that was all she needed.

_To help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this hole even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding all over your brand new rug _

_And I need someone to help me sew them _

_I need someone to help me fill them _

_I need someone to help me close them up _

When they pulled away she took his hand and together they walked back to the car. "I Know this isn't the time, but are you going to meet him?" he asked. She looked at him as they walked, knowing he was talking about her biological father.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I want to, but I don't what say to him. Excuse me, but you had a one night stand with my mother while she was drunk and I think I'm your daughter. What if he rejects me?" At those words, Chase stopped them in their tracks and faced her.

"Not knowing what could've been is worse than the rejection. You don't have to meet him today or tomorrow or even next month. You can meet him when you're ready, but don't spend your life wondering. That'll only hurt more." His eyes were full of regret and understanding and she knew he was talking from his past experience with the issues from his own father.

"You're right," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 13 Where The Abuser Becomes The

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just don't have bus money to come to the library and update as much as I would like. I'm still having trouble with the ending so if anyone has any ideas let me know :) Thanks for being patient and enjoy these next chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Where The Abuser Becomes The Stalker

It was late into the night when Cameron and Chase trudged slowly towards her apartment, dragging their luggage along. When they finally reached it Chase yawned and ran his hand through his blonde hair. Cameron smiled at him as she searched for her keys.

"Tired?" she asked. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked in his tussled hair and his day old scruff. Chase yawned again.

"Yep." Cameron pulled her keys out and stuck it into the lock.

"I hope you're not tired for..." She turned around and whispered something naughty into her boyfriend's ear. Chase shivered as her warm breath tickled his skin and her scent suddenly surrounded him. He smiled at what she was saying and quickly brought her closer to him and kissed her. They kissed deeply and slowly at first before things started to heat up. Cameron's kisses became harder and Chase responded back eagerly, their hands everywhere as she pulled away for a second to unlock the door. Chase continued kissing her neck as she pulled open the door and he suddenly felt her body tense. He looked up as Cameron screamed in fear and shock. He looked at her. Cameron's blue - gray eyes were wide and her face was pale. Her body began to shake and Chase wondered what had scared her so much. He was afraid to turn his head and see what Cameron was seeing. He grabbed her hand and looked at the apartment and could only gap at what he saw. The whole apartment was completely ransacked. The sofas were ripped open, the stuffing pulled out and was thrown all over the room, tables were knocked to the ground. Paintings, picture frames, and lamps were smashed on the floor. Chase could see all the drawers opened and completely searched through, their contents all over the floor.

_Crap,_ Chase thought and immediately pulled Cameron out of the apartment and slammed the door. Cameron suddenly started to hyperventilate. Her breathing coming in short gasps as heavy tears began to rapidly fall down her cheeks.

"He's here!" she cried. "Oh my God he's here and he's mad! He's mad that I left and he's going to kill me!" Chase, who couldn't bear to see his girlfriend like this, pulled her into a tight hug. Her tears were wetting his shirt, but he didn't mind.

"It's okay, it's ok. It's going to be okay," he whispered as her cries began to subside. Cameron buried her face into his chest, his scent comforting her as she began to slow down her breathing. "Just calm down okay. I'm here and I promise I won't let him hurt you." He rubbed her back slowly and Cameron looked up at him and met Chase's gaze. She instantly felt guilty for making him worry so much about her. Chase kissed her gently on the lips and took out his cell.

"Robert who are you calling?" she asked, her voice a pitch higher with panic.

"That bastard is not getting away this time!" he practically growled, his blue eyes growing dark. "I'm calling the cops!"

* * *

Cameron stood in the hallway, watching the cops investigate her trashed apartment. She couldn't believe this had happened. How had it gotten this far? The panic and shock that she felt when she opened the door earlier had already faded away and now all there was left was numbness. Blank numbness that filled her head with fuzzy nothingness and all she can do was stare blankly at the cops. She suddenly felt a warm hand gently squeezing her own, causing her to jump. Cameron's heart was beating so fast she could swear it was going to burst out of her chest as she turned around. It was Chase, his blue eyes full of shock and his face was deathly pale. Cameron felt her lip tremble in fear as she saw how scared he looked and she squeezed his hand back gently. The cop who had followed Chase out of the bedroom quickly said, "We're done here, but we're going to have you guys come down to the station."

"Okay," Chase said. "But can we have a moment alone?"

The cop nodded. "Alright, but come down to the station as soon as you're done." The cop then went back into the apartment to gather up his colleagues.

"Robert?" Cameron whispered. Chase didn't seem to hear her as he stared at the cops passing by. He looked so freaked out and Cameron wondered what he had seen in the other rooms. "Robert?" she said again, only a little louder causing Chase to jump at least a foot in the air. "It's just me," Cameron said softly. Chase stared down at the floor and frowned deep in thought. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. It was as if he was trying to make sense of something that was wrong.

"Robert?" Cameron said his name again. "What's wrong?" She took his face gently in her hands, but he shifted his gaze away from her_. _

_How can I?_ Chase thought. _After what I saw?_ His stomach flipped over as he remembered how traumatize she was after the stalker had kissed her while she was sleeping. How will she react after this! It was bad, beyond bad to the point it was just plain freaky and sick! He shook in anger as he vowed to himself that if this stalker ever came near her then he'll make that bastard pay!

"Robert, please don't do this to me," she said. "Don't shut yourself away. Tell me what you saw." Chase sighed, the hurt was clear in her voice and he forced himself to meet her gaze.

"The whole place is a mess Allison. Pictures are broken. Your clothes are torn and thrown all over the bedroom. Food is all over the floor and the walls are covered in black spray paint." Cameron gasped and Chase forced himself to continue because he knew if he stopped right now then he wouldn't be able to tell her the worse part, the reason why he was so freaked out.

"The house is really bad," Chase's voice shook. "And I found these." He held up a white envelope, his hand trembling so hard as he clutched it tight, turning his knuckles white. Cameron looked at it, her stomach suddenly heavy with dread. She was afraid to know what that was. She realized it must be really bad to get Chase so freaked out.

"What's in it?" she asked in a small voice. Chase didn't answer, he couldn't. He just stared at her and held out the envelope. Cameron took a deep breath and took the envelope from his tight grasp. What she saw made her mouth hang open in horror. Pure terror filled her heart as she saw what was in the envelope. They were pictures of her and Chase taken without their knowledge. Flipping through each one, her heart began to beat harder at each picture. There were pictures of her and Chase at the mall, the park, sitting outside a coffee place across the street. It showed her laughing at something Chase must have told her. Cameron can clearly remember that day, the nice cool weather and the way Chase looked extra cute that day. It was hard to think of that good day where the whole time they were being watched. Cameron began to shake as she flipped to another photo and they only got scarier. There were pictures now of her alone like when she was throwing out the trash, getting the mail, and just cleaning her apartment. There was even one of her and Chase holding hands as they walked out of the car towards the hospital. There were pictures of her at work, inside the differential office, the locker room and she gulped at she thought of the many times she was alone there after working on a late case. There were pictures of her in her apartment, cooking, watching TV, cuddling with Chase, kissing Chase, having sex with Chase. Cameron's hands started to tremble now, forcing herself to keep looking at the photos, but every instinct in her mind screamed at her not to. There were now pictures of her sleeping, getting undressed, and there were a few of her naked. There was also one of her in the shower and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

_No no no,_ she thought. _He was there. He was so close to me he could of..._ She wouldn't even let herself finish that thought as she turned to the very last picture. What she saw was enough to make anyone scream in terror. It was a close up of her face as she slept. He was right there standing over her as she slept in her bed. She just stared at it in pure shock. Her mind was so numb that she was just staring blankly at it, her throat completely choking up as tears fell faster down her cheeks. Chase saw how upset she was and pulled the pictures from her hands and held her close. He didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say, but to only let her know that he was here for her. So he stood in that hallway, holding her tight.

Once Cameron had stopped crying and all she could do was shake in fear, Chase kissed her temple and whispered, "You can stay with me until they catch him. There is no way I am leaving you alone."

* * *

"Christopher Sullivan escaped from prison a few months ago," Detective Michaels explained to both Cameron and Chase. They were sitting at Detective Michaels' desk in the police station. Chase held Cameron's hand tight as he heard the news. The noise and chatter of the police station seemed to be far away as Cameron heard that her abusive ex-boyfriend had escaped and could be her stalker. It wasn't really a surprise to her, but just hearing it from the detective just made it more real. The feelings of being watched, the time when Avery saw someone in their apartment and... _Oh god!_ Cameron realized in fear. _He's the one who drugged me! It was him! _

She squeezed Chase's hand harder. Glancing at her in concern, he asked, "Are you sure it was Sullivan who did this?" Chase knew that was a really inconvenient question, but he had to make sure, for Cameron's sake.

"There's a good chance it might be him, but we won't be sure until we get the results from the fingerprints we found in the apartment," Detective Michaels explained to the couple. "For now you need to stay low, stay together and make sure you're not alone." He turned his attention to Cameron who was pale with wide blue - gray eyes, her hand unconsciously squeezing Chase's. "Dr. Cameron, do you know anyone you can stay with?" She nodded as Chase put his arm around her.

"Allison is staying with me."

Detective Michaels nodded. "Good. We'll have a car outside your apartment 24/7 keeping watch." He once again focused his attention on Cameron, knowing full well how afraid the poor girl was feeling. In his job experience, stuff like abuse cases were common. But the ones where the abuser becomes the stalker... Michaels sighed. A lot of the victims ended up hurt or in need of mental help. _Maybe this time it won't happen like that for her,_ Michaels thought and he vowed to himself that he'll get her through this unharmed.

"Dr. Cameron," he said, looking her in the eye. "I promise you. We're going to find this guy."

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. They didn't say a word to each other. All that was on their minds was the ransacked apartment, those disturbing photos, and the fact that Chris has been watching them for months. He could be watching them now for all they knew. Wanting a distraction from the nights events Chase turned the radio on, hoping it would fill the tense silence between them. Cameron, who obviously got annoyed, immediately shut it off. Chase glanced at her. She was upset he knew that, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about what happened. Although it was worth a try asking her. If he didn't, well it'll just lead to worse arguments.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No," she said stubbornly. Chase sighed. He hated when she got like this. From past experience Chase knew she would just sulk about what's bothering her and would refuse to talk about it for days. Then the arguments that he was thinking about a moment ago would start and once they've argued enough Cameron would break down and finally talk. Chase didn't want to argue this time. He didn't have the energy to from the night's events so he didn't say anything as he continued driving. It was a few minutes before Cameron said, "You're mad." It wasn't a question.

"No, just worried about our situation." Chase's stomach clenched with dread. _Crap,_ he thought. _An argument is starting. _

"No you're mad. I can see it all over your face."

"Allison, I'm not mad!" he practically snapped at her in annoyance. Cameron flinched away from him, her face full of hurt and he instantly felt bad.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just when you sulk and don't talk about it we start fighting." He quickly glanced at her before switching his eyes back to the road. "I don't want to fight especially with everything going on right now." Cameron just looked away and gazed out her window and Chase sighed in defeat.

_She's not going to talk anymore. Why does she have to be so stubborn!_ It was quiet again for a few minutes until Cameron said in a small voice, "I'm scared." She said it so low that he almost didn't hear her, but he did and her words hung heavily in the air between them. Taking a deep breath, he pulled over and looked at her.

She wasn't looking at him, her gaze still fixed towards her window. Chase covered her hand with his and said, "I'm scared too."

Cameron looked up at him and she found herself lost in his blue gaze as he continued. "But we can't let him break us apart or he'll take advantage. If that happens who knows what he'll do. So all we can do now is stick together just like what Detective Michaels said."

Cameron nodded. He was right and she felt sort of dumb for thinking that he was mad at her. She knew he wasn't, but with everything going on her mind was just all over the place. "You're right," she said. "I'm sorry for shutting you out and calling you an inconsiderate bastard." Chase's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Um nothing," she smirked, amusement shining in her blue - gray eyes and Chase couldn't help but laugh.

"You're just mean." He quickly kissed her before starting the car again. It was quiet again for a while as they got closer to Chase's apartment. Cameron reached out putting her hand on his thigh.

"I love you Robert." Chase glanced at her for a second before turning his eyes back on the road.

"I love you too Allison," he said, taking her hand in his.

* * *

The next morning Cameron stood in the middle of her bedroom, throwing stuff away while Chase, Foreman, and Alicia took care of the rest of the apartment. It was just as Chase described it to be except he didn't mention the word slut being spray painted all over the bedroom wall. She picked up a broken picture of her and Chase.

"Perfect," she grumbled angrily as she took the picture out and threw away the frame.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said the whole place was destroyed," House's voice suddenly sounded from behind her. She was so caught up in cleaning her room she didn't even hear him come in. She turned, facing him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to help us?"

"Well, since you took away my team Cuddy gave me clinic duty."

"So you came here instead," she stated as she picked up her torn comforter and started shoving it in a trash bag. House didn't answer. He just watched her clean her vandalized room. Stuff was destroyed and thrown all over the place. The big black words that spelled out slut made him angry and he suddenly wanted to go out and find Sullivan and make him regret that he ever came near her.

"You know," he said. "If I ever see Sullivan, I won't hesitate to knock him out with my cane."


	16. Chapter 14 Those Rare Moments

Chapter 14 Those Rare Moments

For the next few days Cameron's dreams were plagued by nightmares of Chris finding her or memories of him beating and raping her. She'd wake up, terrified and Chase would be there, holding her, comforting her, telling her it was going to be ok. During the day she was tensed and always seemed to be looking over her shoulder, waiting for the exact moment that Chris would show up and hurt her. She knew he was still watching her even though she was living with Chase now. She can feel his cruel eyes watching her every move as if he were waiting for the right moment to attack her. Chase knew Cameron was worried and scared. He was too, but he wanted to cheer her up this Christmas, to get her mind off of everything that's happening so he went out and got a Christmas tree.

Chase smiled at her as she stood in front of the Christmas tree, touching a Santa ornament. The lights were off and the colorful Christmas lights reflected on her face making her glow. Her hand was on her still flat stomach. He couldn't believe that in just a few months, she'll start showing. He thought she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. She met his gaze and gave him a warm smile that made his heart jump in his chest. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. They didn't say a word and just enjoyed the quietness of his apartment aside from the soft Christmas music coming from the stereo. The Christmas tree lights making them glow and the fireplace cackling besides them in the distance. After a while, Cameron turned in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. When they pulled away he gently caressed her cheek, his blue eyes shining.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, making her blush. She sighed contently as she put her arms around his neck, moving closer to his body.

"And you're not so bad yourself," she said, amusement dancing in her eyes as he smiled and they slowly started to dance along with the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and she felt him place a small kiss on her hair.

"How's the morning sickness?" he asked.

"I think it's getting worse," she groaned into his shoulder.

"Do you want more soup?" he asked. She shook her head, knowing she'll just throw it up again. "I know its Christmas Eve, but I want to give you your present early," he said as they stop dancing and he led her in front of the fireplace.

"Sit down love," he whispered before going into the bedroom. She sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames. She thought about her past and future with their baby and couldn't help but smile. Chase was everything to her and she wouldn't know where she would be now if it wasn't for his love and support. She felt a surge of happiness when Chase came in carrying something small in his hand. She couldn't see what it was as he sat behind her and she settled herself between his legs, leaning against his chest with their legs stretch out in front of them.

"Merry Christmas Allison," he said as he handed her a small black velvet box. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started racing in panic. He was going to ask her to marry him and she was panicking because it was just too big. She couldn't make this kind of commitment. There was so much thought and love put into it that she couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes because she didn't think she could give him the answer he deserved.

"Robert..." her voice cracked with emotion, but he interrupted her before she can finish.

"Go on, open it," he whispered. She looked at him nervously before slowly opening the black velvet box and revealing a diamond engagement ring. She stared at it in awe. It was beautiful and her heart broke at what she was about to say.

"Robert it's beautiful, but..." she trailed off, not knowing how to get the words out. He looked confused as she turned in his arms, her legs crossed as she faced him. "I can't marry you," she said, her voice shaking. "I'm sorry... I just... I can't do it."

"You can't do it?" he asked. "Allison what are you talking about?"

"I can't marry you," she whispered, looking away in shame. He gently took the ring from her hands and placed it on the floor. This was it. He's going to break up with her because she can't commit.

"Allison," he said softly, tilting her chin so she would look at him. "What is this really about?"

"I can't commit. I'm damaged. I can't give you what you want. I can't be the wife you deserve. I can't marry you."

"You're not damaged," he said.

"Yes! Yes I am!" she exclaimed. "Look at me Robert! I'm a mess! Why would you want to marry me after what Chris had done to me?" Chase look at her, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why would you even ask that? Allison, I love you no matter what had happened to you and you're not damage so don't ever say that."

"You just don't get it!" she snapped as she abruptly stood. He stood as well, facing her.

"Then explain it to me Allison because I've been through hell and back with you. We've been together for two years. You're living with me and you're carrying my baby. I love you so tell me what I don't get," he said sternly, stepping closer to her.

"I'm scared," she said, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. "I fell in love with a dying man and he was gone before our life even started. Since then I just didn't want anything serious, but then I met Chris and he was crazy and now you're here, asking me to marry you... Everytime something's good in my life, it never lasts." His gaze softened as he realized what she was really afraid of. He gently took her in his arms, holding her as her body shook with quiet sobs.

"You're not going to lose me, Allison. Please calm down."

"I understand if you want me to leave," she whispered into his shoulder. Hearing those words, he pulled away. He took her shaking hand and placed his other hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Honey, I understand that you're scared, but that's not a reason for us to end things and there's no way I'm kicking you out when Sullivan is out there. After everything you been through, I get why you're scared. I love you ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she whispered, her eyes shining with uncertainty.

"Yes, baby. I promise," he said, giving her a small kiss on the lips. "It's ok if you're not ready." Everything that he had said to her made her realize what she truly wanted. Sure she was scared, terrified actually, but here he was, pouring his heart out to her. The least she can do was trust him and give him the answer they both deserved.

"Robert," she said when he started to pull away. "Yes, I'll marry you." He looked at her speechless, his expression a mixture of happiness and shock.

"Are you sure? I don't want you feeling pressured to say yes."

"I know, but you made me realize that in order to make this relationship work I have to trust you. I trust you enough to marry you. I love you Robert." He smiled, his eyes shining as he gently slid the ring on her finger and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

Minutes later they both lied on the floor, covered in a throw blanket in front of the fireplace. Chase held her naked body close to him and she rested her head on his chest. "What were you thinking about Ally, when you were looking at the tree?" Chase asked.

"It's nothing," she murmured, almost sadly.

"Allison, what is it?" he said in concern. She sighed.

"I was just remembering one Christmas when I was four. I wanted to see Santa so I sat at the top of the stairs, but I fell asleep before I even had the chance. I woke up as soon as I sensed Jonathan standing over me, but I pretended to be asleep because I thought I might get yelled at, but instead of yelling at me or calling my mom to deal with me, he just picked me up in his arms and carried me to bed. He tucked me in and left without saying a word. That's the only time that I remember any kind of affection from him." He stayed quiet and didn't say a word as she got lost in her thoughts. Her gaze was fixed on the fireplace when she suddenly said, "What about you? What do you remember about your father?"

He didn't respond as different emotions played through his head and he suddenly remembered one of the rare times where his father actually spent some time with him. She turned, facing him as if she could sense what was going on in his mind and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry," she said. "You don't have to answer."

"No it's ok," he said. "I actually do remember a time where he spent time with me. I was five years old and while I was snooping around his office I knocked down his medical bag that was on his desk. I was so amazed at what was inside that I didn't even hear him come in. At first I got so scared that he was going to get mad, but instead he just sat next to me and started explaining what each supply was and how it was used." He let out a lingering sigh and pulled her on top of him. She looked down at him, her blue - gray eyes full of love and her hair messed up from sex.

"You know Allison, even though we had problems with our fathers they've always had their rare moments." She gave him a small smile before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah, you're right honey, but I just wished there were more of the good moments than the bad ones."


	17. Chapter 15 What Do You Want

Chapter 15 What Do You Want

"Hi Foreman," Cameron said as she sat across from him at the differential table. The holidays came and went and now they were back to work on Monday morning. Chase was doing his clinic hours while House hasn't come in yet.

"Hey," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off his newspaper. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was playing dumb with her.

"Did you see the game?"

Yup," he answered, still not looking at her.

"You have my money?"

"Damn," he grumbled bitterly as he put down his paper, grabbing his wallet and handing her a hundred dollar bill. Smirking, she took the money and put it away as something shiny caught his eye. "Are you engaged?" he asked in surprise. She smiled.

"Chase proposed on Christmas Eve," she said as Foreman got up and hugged her.

"Congratulations, so when's the wedding?"

"I don't know. We haven't set a date yet."

"Cool! A wedding! The perfect excuse to get wasted!" House said smugly as he limped into the office.

"Gee thanks," Cameron mumbled as he tossed them their new case files.

"So Chase finally popped the question; I didn't think he had it in him." Cameron rolled her eyes and just ignored him as she started looking through their patients file.

"These symptoms could mean it's immunological."

"So, bachelor party... I know this place..."

"You're not planning his bachelor party. Knowing you, you might get him into trouble and I want a fiancé left to marry."

"You're no fun," House grumbled as Chase walked in. "Great, now that the old ball and chain is here let's get this deferential started."

* * *

It was late and the team was still in the deferential office trying to figure out what could be wrong with their patient. It's been a long day and they were exhausted, but unfortunately House ordered them to stay until they figured out the mysterious illness and of course he had gone home, leaving them to do the grunt work. Foreman was engrossed in one of the many files that lay scattered on the glass table when the phone suddenly rang.

"Dr. Foreman," he answered as Chase and Cameron exchanged glances. Who would be calling them this late at night? "Hello? This is Dr. Foreman speaking," Foreman said again when no one answered.

"Wow you sound tired," House's voice finally sounded from the receiver. "I bet you look like hell," he laughed and Foreman rolled his eyes and put the phone on speaker.

"What do you want House? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked in annoyance.

"I just wanted to know if you idiots came up with anything yet."

"It could be lupus," Cameron said tiredly, rubbing her tired eyes underneath her glasses.

"Can't be. It doesn't explain the bleeding." Cameron frowned. If she wasn't so tired she would had realized that. Chase watched Cameron in concern as Foreman argued that it could be Parkinson. She looked really tired and he wished they could just go home and sleep already. He knew she was exhausted not only from trying to figure out the diagnoses, she was also tired from worrying about Chris. He can tell she tried keeping her mind distracted with work, but now she was just too tired to even try. After numerous turned downed ideas and sarcastic comments from House, he finally hanged up.

"Cameron, why don't you go to an empty on call room and get some sleep," Chase suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I can't just leave you guys," she said.

"Yeah Chase, she has to help us," Foreman stated.

"But she's tired," Chase argued.

"Hey I'm tired too, but do you see me leaving?" Cameron could suddenly feel the tension growing in the room

"You guys stop, I'm fine. I'm staying here," she said in annoyance as the phone suddenly rang making all of them jump. Foreman pulled his glare away from Chase and picked it up.

"House?" he asked. There was no answer. "House I know it's you! Cut it out!" There was a deep breathing before it hanged up. Foreman sighed in annoyance. "How does House think we're going solve the case if he's prank calling us."

"Are you sure that was even House?" Cameron asked, her stomach suddenly clenching at the idea that it could be Chris.

"Who else would prank call a hospital at this time of night?" Foreman asked. She didn't answer. She knew it could have been Chris, but House just called a few minutes before and why wouldn't he prank call them. He's done it before. "Let's just get on with solving the case," Foreman said in frustration.

* * *

An hour later Chase's head was resting on a book and Foreman was trying to think of a diagnosis by staring at the whiteboard that was full of the patient's symptoms. Cameron was going through the patient's medical files and history in case they missed something important when the phone rang. The sound sliced through the quiet air causing Cameron to jump in her seat. Foreman right away picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Foreman." Just like before, there was no answer, just the deafening kind of silence that gave Foreman chills. "Who is this?" he asked angrily, but nearly dropped the phone in terror when he heard a deep slow breathing sound. He glanced at his coworkers and put the phone on speaker. The deep breathing sounded through the quiet room. Chase glared angrily at the phone.

"Who are you?" Chase asked. "House if this is you I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow morning."

"So am I," Foreman grumbled in annoyance as he noticed how scared Cameron looked. "Cut it out! You're scaring Cameron!"

The deep breathing stopped and a deep voice said, "I'm not House." Foreman and Chase just stared at it, speechless while Cameron suddenly turned pale.

_It's him!_ she thought in panic. _He's going to come after me! _She suddenly started shaking and as soon as the caller hanged up she was out of her seat in a second. Her hands were shaking almost violently as she took off her lab coat and put on her jacket.

"It's Chris! I know it's him! Oh god I have to get out of here," she panicked as she started shoving her laptop in the case. Chase stood and took both of her arms, stopping her from packing her laptop. "No! Please let me go!" she cried, tears already forming in her panicked eyes as she struggled to get away.

"Allison stop!" he exclaimed. "Running isn't going to stop him. He'll find you wherever you go. It's better if you stay here with us. It'll be safer."

"But he's going to... I can't stay here... Robert please," she protested, the tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

"You're safe here," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her. She stop struggling, realizing he was right. Running wasn't going to stop Chris from finding her. She'll be alone which will make it easy for him to hurt her and the baby. Suddenly, before anything else could be said, there was a loud crash and flying glass was everywhere. Foreman ducked and covered his head as Chase turned Cameron away from the glass, shielding her with his body.

Cameron's breath hitched in her throat as the sound of shattering glass filled her ears, reminding her of the last time she's heard it.

_She was in the bathroom and Chris was so mad at her for coming home late that he slammed his fist into the mirror. She stood there, frozen in fear as he turned toward her, making her scream in terror as he slammed her hard against the wall. The weight of his body was crushing her as he held her in place so that he can beat her. His bloody fist slammed into her stomach and she suddenly couldn't breathe as she futilely tried to get away._

Chase can feel her starting to panic and he knew she was having a flashback. She was struggling in his arms and her breathing was too rapid for his liking. Foreman stood up and ran outside to see who threw the unknown object through the glass door as Chase tried to calm Cameron down. "Allison, you're alright. You're safe. I'm here with you. You're not hurt." She jumped and he knew she snapped out of it.

"He's here," she cried softly as Chase kept trying to calm her.

"Ally, I'm not going to let him hurt you." She was crying so much that she couldn't even say anything. At that moment Foreman came back in. "Did you see who it was?" Chase asked.

"No, I didn't see anyone," Foreman said as he picked up the rock. Attached to it was a photograph of Chase and Cameron with Chase's head cut off. Foreman's blood drained from his face and he knew who would do this. He glanced at Cameron who was in Chase's arms. She was crying and shaking in fear. She looked so vulnerable and his anger for Chris started to rise. He knew she was thinking of Chris and how this whole ordeal had really affected her and practically erased the months of therapy she had attended.

"What is it?" Chase asked as he held Cameron close to his body. He noticed Foreman's shocked expression and knew it wasn't good news.

Foreman couldn't speak and finally croaked out, "Look at this." Chase started to reluctantly pull away from Cameron, but she only tightened her grip on him.

"No, don't go!" she cried, silent tears running down her cheeks. Chase pulled away and raised her chin gently so that she would look at him.

"I'm just going to see what Foreman has. I'm not leaving you okay." Cameron nodded as he kissed her cheek, making her flinch. Chase sighed worriedly, realizing how bad this was affecting her. Ever since they realized she had a stalker, she was getting worse each day and now after hearing Chris's voice it was like they were back at square one. She was terrified just like when she was with Chris. He made his way to Foreman, stepping lightly on the broken glass. Foreman handed him the photograph and Chase gasped in shock.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Chase whispered to Foreman and made his way to the broken door.

"No Chase!" Foreman grabbed his arm.

"Let me go Foreman! I have to kill that son of a bitch!"

"No! He's gone now and you promised Cameron you wouldn't leave her!"

"But he's been terrorizing her for weeks! Because of that bastard she's traumatized!"

"I know Chase, but..."

"But what?" Chase yelled. "Look at her Foreman! Look what that bastard has done to her!" He gestured toward Cameron's shaking form from where Chase had left her. She had stopped crying, but she was looking at him, suddenly terrified that he would leave her. They glared at each other, tension filling the air. It was so thick that Cameron could feel it across the room, but she hardly cared at the moment. All she thought about was Chris. His face, his mean eyes, and his twisted smile as he beat her.

"Robert, don't go," she whispered. Hearing her quiet plea brought sense back into Chase's mind. He went over to her and gently took her into his embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere love," he said softly, trying to calm his anger.

"He's watching me. I could feel him Robert, everywhere I go." Chase pulled away and looked into her troubled eyes just as the phone rang. They all jumped and stared at the phone.

"Don't answer it," Chase said, taking Cameron's hand. Foreman nodded and stared at the dark hallway searching for any sign of movement. The phone kept ringing and Chase and Foreman stared at each other. Chase's eyes were full of anger as he imagined punching every part of Chris's body for scaring Cameron like this. Foreman's own brown eyes were calm and collective for Cameron's sake, but really, he wanted to go out there and kick Chris's ass as much as Chase did.

"We should call the police," Foreman said as the phone suddenly stopped ringing and the voicemail went on.

"This is Dr. House's office, please leave a message after the beep, but if you're some idiot patient or Dr. Cuddy well then you can go fuck... " Cameron's own voice sounded in the background, "House!" followed by House's laughing. Then the beep went on. Cameron stared at the phone, her lips were trembling and Chase squeezed her hand as Foreman ran to unhook the phone, but it was too late.

"Why are you afraid Ally Cat?" Chris whispered, his voice sounded dangerous, senile that made the hair on the back of Cameron's neck stand up.

"It's him," she whispered in fear, flashbacks of him beating her… raping her... flooded her mind.

Having enough of this, Foreman hit the speaker. "What do you want!" he yelled.

Chris was silent for a minute before he said, "Cameron."

Everyone was speechless as he hung up and before they knew it the lights suddenly went out, leaving them in the dark. Cameron cried out in fear and Chase held her tightly, desperately trying to calm her as he tried to focus his eyes. "Powers out. Chase check for flashlights," Foreman said as he checked the phone.

"Shh, it's ok," Chase whispered in Cameron's ear as he slowly pulled away from her.

"He's coming... He's... he's going to..."

"He's not coming near you. We won't let him," he said as he searched under the sink and pulled out two flashlights.

"Phones out," said Foreman as Chase tossed him a flashlight. "Shouldn't the backup generator go on by now?"

"Yeah, unless he messed with it," Chase said as he took out his cell. He took Cameron's shaking hand as he dialed security. "Lines dead," he said. "Our best chance is to get out of here through the stairs."

"Wait, what about the patient?" Cameron asked.

"The patient will be fine. We need to get you and the baby somewhere safe," said Foreman as he led them out to the hall, but instantly stopped. The halls were pitched black and the night nurses were gone. They were completely alone.

"Chase, call Cuddy and the cops," he said as they walked out into the hall. Chase took out his cell and immediately noticed there was no reception.

"Dammit, there's no reception," he grumbled. "Let's just get out of here."


	18. Chapter 16 Fear and Darkness

Chapter 16 Fear and Darkness

"Damn, it's locked," Foreman grumbled as he tried opening the doors to the stairs.

"What are we going to do? There's no way out of here," Cameron said, almost in panic.

"What about the vents?" Chase asked.

"What are you crazy?" she asked, turning to look at him. "We don't even know where those lead. What if they lead us right to him?"

"You're right, we don't know," he said. "But it's probably our only chance of getting out of here." She sighed, realizing he was right. It is the only chance they had left.

"Fine," she said as he gently took her hand.

"We're going to get out of here ok. There's no way that bastard is going to touch you again. We won't let that happen." She nodded.

"I know... I'm just scared," she said in a small shaky voice. Chase pulled her into comforting hug.

"I know, but it's going to be ok."

After searching the rooms they finally found a big enough vent in a janitor's closet. "I'll go in first," said Chase.

"Careful," he heard Cameron say as he climbed on the table and hoisted himself up into the vent. The moment he was in, the metal beneath him creaked and started to sag.

"Woh, it's really weak," he said. "It's too dangerous for all three of us. How about I go and get help."

"Alright, just hurry up," said Foreman as he handed Chase a flashlight. He looked at Cameron who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Allison."

She looked up at him, her blue- gray were a dark shade of gray from the darkness. He can see the fear in them and he suddenly didn't want to leave her alone even though he had no choice. Foreman would be too heavy when the vent could barely take his weight and there was no way he was letting Cameron do this. "I'll be back. Stay with Foreman." She nodded and with one last look he turned and started moving.

* * *

It was dark and with so little space, Chase was feeling cramped and hot. It wasn't long till he finally reached an opening. He opened the vent and jumped down into one of the clinic rooms. As soon as he stepped into the lobby he noticed Cuddy talking to the maintenance man.

"Dr. Cuddy..." he started to say when she suddenly interrupted him.

"Great, Dr. Chase you're here. The power's out and something's wrong with the backup generator. I need you and the team down here to help keep the patients stable and call House."

"That's the thing," said Chase. "The elevators don't work and the doors to the stairs are locked. We're trapped on the floor and Sullivan who's been stalking Cameron is..."

"Wait a minute Sullivan's back?" Cuddy asked worriedly. Chase nodded.

"He cut the power and trapped us on the floor."

"How did you get here?"

"I climbed in through the vents. Foreman's too heavy and I don't want Cameron going in alone. If we don't call the cops he's going to hurt her."

"Ok I'm on it just get her and Foreman out of there."

* * *

"He's coming back," Foreman said. They were back in the differential room and he can tell Cameron was worried.

"I know," she said. He wasn't convinced. He went over and sat next to her at the glass table.

"It's going to be ok Cameron. Chase will get help before Sullivan can even set a foot in this room." She didn't answer, her gaze focused on her hands.

"I should've just told you and Alicia the truth," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, concerned.

"Three years ago when we went to that karaoke bar, I ran out to see what was wrong with Chris. That was when it first happened." Foreman looked at her in shock. He never knew when and how the abuse started. She never talked about it especially not to him.

"He started at yelling me, calling me names and then he slapped me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, remembering that night. She had come in as if she were in some kind of trance. She was pale and shaking and her eyes were red as if she wanted to cry. He then remembered the red mark on her cheek and berated himself for not realizing it back then.

"He threatened to kill me," she whispered just as a loud banging noise sounded in the hall. Cameron jumped and Foreman was out of his seat in a second. "What the hell was that?" she whispered, her voice trembling in fear.

"I don't know. Stay here," he said, moving towards the broken door. Cameron watched in silence as he disappeared down the hall. It was silent, too silent and she can hear her heart beating in her chest.

"Foreman?" she said, her voice shaking. There was no answer and she suddenly had a bad feeling. "Foreman! Answer me," she demanded. There was still no answer and she started to panic. Something's wrong, she can feel it. She forced herself to walk into the dark hall. She was shaking and could hardly breathe as she walked down the direction Foreman went.

"Foreman," she whispered. She tried not to think of the worst case scenario and just wished Chase would be here with help any minute. She turned the corner and gasped at what she saw. "Foreman!" she exclaimed in shock as she got down next to him. He was on the floor unconscious.

"Oh god," she murmured as she took his head in her arms and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief. He was just knocked out and there was no wound. "Come on Foreman wake up," she said, shaking him.

"Stand up!" a cold menacing voice sounded from behind her along with a click of a gun. A cold chill made its way down her spine and she suddenly couldn't breathe as she recognized the voice.

"Chris," she whispered with tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks.

"I said get up!" he snapped angrily. She gently set down Foreman's head and slowly got up.

"Turn around," he demanded. She turned and looked at him in shock and fear and it took all she had to keep herself from breaking down. He was thinner, sickly looking. He had a full grown beard and was wearing some clothes that looked as if they had been stolen. His eyes were dark and he looked absolutely crazy, pointing that gun at her. It was hard to believe he was the man she once fell in love with.

"Chris, please don't do this," she whispered, finally finding her voice. He didn't say anything as he went up to her and roughly grabbed her arm. She started to struggle and she seriously thought she was going to pass out from the fear. "No Chris let me go!" she cried as he suddenly shoved the gun into her side.

"Stop struggling or I'll shoot," he threatened. She stopped and couldn't do anything as he forced her down the dark hall.

* * *

Chase could only hope Cameron and Foreman were ok as he ran up the stairs to their floor. When he reached the door he saw that the handles were tied shut with a piece of rope. "Pathetic," he mumbled as he untied it and ran down the dark halls to the differential room. It was empty and he suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something happened. He just knew it. He rushed down the opposite end of the hall and didn't stop until he found Foreman's unconscious body on the floor.

"Foreman!" he exclaimed in alarm as he got down next to him. He noticed Cameron was nowhere around and tried his best not to panic. "Come on man wake up," he said, shaking him awake. After a few seconds Foreman started to come around.

"Chase..." he grumbled, opening his eyes and suddenly realizing something. "Cameron! Where's Cameron!" he exclaimed, sitting up fast, but laid back down when he felt the sharp pain in his head.

"Take it easy. You probably have a concussion. What happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know. We were waiting for you in the differential office and we heard something. I went to go see what it was and then Sullivan knocked me out with his gun." Chase's eyes widened in shock.

"Shit, he has a gun?" Foreman nodded as Chase helped him up. "Come on. I'll help you down the stairs."

"No, I'll be fine. Go find Cameron."

* * *

**This is it for now. Again, I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I will soon. I won't abandon this story. I hope you enjoyed these few chapters :)**


	19. Chapter 17 Because You Belong To Me

**Ok, here's the last two chapters and the epilogue. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. You all make me so happy with your wonderful reviews and if I could give each and every one of you a hug, I would :)**

* * *

Chapter 17 Because You Belong To Me

She cried out in fear and pain as he slammed her hard against the tiled wall of the locker room. "Chris let me go!"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he backhanded her hard across the face. He then grabbed her upper arms tightly; the butt of the gun digging into her as he violently shook her. "This is your fault Cameron! I warned you something like this would happen and you didn't listen! I loved you and you put me in prison!" She cried out in pain as he suddenly threw her to the floor. He knelt down beside her, grabbing a handful of her hair. "I loved you and you fucken betrayed me!" he yelled angrily, smacking her hard in the face again.

"No Chris," she gasped from the pain. "I didn't betray you and you never loved me." She knew that was the wrong thing to say and she braced herself for the hit, but it never came. He released his grip on her hair and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Don't say that," he pleaded, almost sounding crazy. "I love you Ally Cat! Tell me you love me!" he ordered, his grip on her cheek becoming so tight it started to hurt. She didn't say it. She couldn't because she hated him for what he did her.

"I did love you," she said instead. "I loved you and you started to hit me. You beat me, raped me, criticized me, called me names, and you tried to kill me and Chase and you think I would still come back to you? I loved you Chris, but now after everything, I hate you." She didn't yell or scream. She said all this in a cold harsh voice and she watched in fear as his face started to contort in rage and before she knew it, he grabbed her by the throat. She gasped, desperately trying to breathe as he slowly stood, taking her with him and slamming her against the wall again.

"Chris..." she gasped, trying to release his grip, but it was useless and her vision suddenly started to grow dark. "...can't breathe..."

"I did all those things to make you stronger Allison. I did it because I loved you. Why couldn't you just see that!" he yelled that last part as he finally let go and socked her hard in the face. Tears started to rapidly stream down her cheeks and with all the strength she could muster she socked him back. He yelled out in rage and lunged at her, hitting her anywhere he could, but she fought back just as hard at the same protecting her stomach. If anything were to happen to the baby she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Any fear that she felt before or should be feeling was gone and she was suddenly filled with a blind rage as she remembered all the times he abused her.

The night he first hit her... She dodged his fist and slapped him hard but only gasped in pain when he got her stomach instead. She remembered the time he tortured her, broke her, and raped her afterwards... She hit him again, not sure where her fist landed, but he yelled so she kept going. What he did to her before Alicia's party, how he humiliated her in front of everyone and raped her when she got home... another hit and she wouldn't stop, not even when she felt him slamming her against the wall again. Him slamming his truck into them, trying to kill her and Chase, him stalking her, her trashed apartment, and the pictures... She kept hitting him and before she knew it pain suddenly erupted in the side of her head. She fell to the floor, feeling the warm sticky blood coming from the wound. He hit her with the butt of his gun and all she could do was look up at him in pain. He stood over her, pointing the gun at her and she knew this was it. He was going to shoot her and she was going to die. She closed her eyes and thought of Chase, wishing he was here and waiting for Chris to take her life. She cried out in fear at the sound of the gun.

The moment Chase saw Chris aiming that gun at Cameron, he lost it. He quietly but quickly rushed in and pushed Chris's arm away from Cameron just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the wall with a loud bang. The broken tile shattered on the floor just as Chase knocked the gun out of his hand and socked him hard in the face.

"Get away from her," Chase snapped as Cameron opened her eyes to see him standing over her with Chris nursing his bleeding nose in the distance.

"Robert..." she murmured weakly. She felt herself getting disoriented with each passing second that she lost blood. He glanced at her worriedly, but didn't have the chance to comfort her because Chris suddenly lunged at him.

"Robert!" she exclaimed in fear as they violently started fighting with each other and as weak as she was she got up on her hands and knees. She had to stop this before Chase got hurt. She looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do when she suddenly spotted the gun by one of the benches. She knew it was their only chance so she ignored the pounding pain in her head and the dizziness that threatened to overcome her as she crawled to the bench. She grabbed the heavy gun in her shaking hand and slowly got up. She shot it at the opposite direction to get their attention and it worked because they both stopped. They were breathing heavily and Chase quickly moved away from Chris when he saw she was pointing the gun at him. Her hands were shaking hard and he knew she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger even if her life depended on it.

"Allison..." he whispered, going over to her, but Chris only interrupted him by letting a cold hearted laugh.

"You're not going to shoot me," he taunted her, slowly stepping up to her.

"Stop!" she yelled, raising the gun higher so it aimed at his head.

"Come on Ally Cat. Who are you trying to fool here, this asshole?" he said, glancing at Chase who was seething in anger. "I know you still love me," he whispered going up to her. She was shaking hard and couldn't keep the gun still.

"No Chris, I don't love you," she said coolly. She was ready. She was going to do it, but before she can shoot him on the arm or leg he lunged at her, trying to wrestle the gun from her hands. She can hear Chase yelling and she knew he was trying to pull Chris off of her, but it was useless and before she knew it he managed to grab the gun. All she heard next was the loud gunshot along with Chase yelling her name. Fiery hot pain shot through her shoulder and she couldn't breathe as she slowly fell to her knees. She watched, disoriented as Chase socked Chris so hard he fell the floor unconscious.

"Allison!" he cried as he quickly rushed to her side, pressing his hand to her wound. The lights suddenly started to flicker a few times until finally turning on and he felt relieved that he can use the elevators to quickly get her to the ER.

"Robert," she said shakily, trying to breathe.

"It's ok baby. I'm here," he whispered.

"I'm... sorry," she whispered through tears of pain and fear.

"No, this isn't your fault," he said as he picked her up in his arms. She was getting so pale so fast and she was violently shaking. He had to get her to the ER fast. "Come on baby stay with me," he whispered as rushed her out of the room and into the elevator. She looked up at him; her vision was blurry as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm... I'm... not going to..."

"Shh," he soothed her. "Don't say that. You're going to make it."

"... mmm... cold..." she murmured so quietly and he knew she was on the verge of passing out. The elevator doors finally opened, revealing Foreman's concerned face.

"Cameron? What happened?" he asked, taking in Cameron's shaking body, blood pouring from her shoulder and all over Chase. Her face was also full of blood and he wasted no time in grabbing the nearest gurney.

"They were fighting by the time I got to them. He shot her. She's going into shock. We have to get her to the ER." Foreman nodded as they quickly started rushing her there.

"What about Sullivan?" Foreman asked.

"I knocked him out in the locker room," Chase replied, his eyes growing dark at the mention of that man's name.

"The police were on their way up there," Foreman said as they rushed through the doors. Chase couldn't believe how much life there was down here while they were in the dark upstairs with a psychopath just a few minutes earlier.

"What do we got?" the ER attending, Dr. Robins asked, taking over Cameron's gurney.

"Blunt trauma to the head and a gunshot wound to the shoulder. She's going into shock and she's two months pregnant," Chase explained as he was pushed away by Dr. Robins and the nurses that were working to save her.

"Get an ultra sound over here!" she yelled over the heart monitors that were quickly being hooked up to Cameron and their baby.

"The fetus is stable," one of the nurses announced as she watched it on the screen. He just stood there in shock, watching their baby before staring into Cameron's pained filled eyes. She was terrified of losing it just as much as he was terrified of losing both her and the baby. She was fighting it, he can tell.

"Rob..." she mumbled as an oxygen mask was placed on her mouth and nose.

"Dammit..." he heard Dr. Robins mutter.

"What? What's wrong?" His voice was full of worry as he watched the ER team try to save his girlfriend and unborn baby.

"There's no exit wound."

* * *

Chase stayed on the observation deck of the OR as the surgeons worked on saving his fiancée's life. The bullet was still inside her and from the looks of it, he can tell it was serious. She had been through so much and he could only hope that she'll survive this.

"Chase," Foreman's concerned voice suddenly sounded from behind him, but he didn't dare takes his eyes off of Cameron.

"They're still trying to take the bullet out. So far, the baby's stable."

Foreman stayed silent and he knew something was wrong. He forced his eyes away from Cameron and looked at his coworker. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Sullivan," Foreman answered. "When the cops went to go arrest him he was gone."

* * *

Hot searing pain was the first thing Cameron felt when she woke up. She kept her eyes close, feeling too weak to open them. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire and her head was pounding. Everything from the muffled noises outside her room to the beeping sounds of her EKG monitor was too loud and she couldn't take it. She can feel someone's hand in hers... Chase's hand. She gave it a weak squeeze to let him know she was awake.

"Allison," Chase's exhausted voice sounded from besides her. "Ally, can you hear me?"

"Hurts..." she whispered weakly, barely being able to talk.

"I'll up your morphine," she heard him say. She can feel herself once again drifting away as Chase upped the medication before sitting back down and once again taking her hand in his. He was saying something, but she couldn't understand him and suddenly felt his lips gently brushing the back of her hand just as she fell into darkness.

The second time she woke up, she still didn't have the strength to open her eyes. The pain was gone, but she was left with the kind of numbness that made her feel paralyzed. She can hear hushed voices in her room, but couldn't muster the strength to let them know she was awake so instead, she listened.

"I don't care if security is outside her room. I'm not leaving her alone," Chase said angrily.

_What is he talking about,_ she thought as Cuddy started to protest. She couldn't understand what she was saying. She knew something was going on and wanted to say something... anything, but she couldn't. She can feel the exhaustion taking over again and once again she was powerless to stop it.

It was night when she came around again and this time she managed to open her eyes. The room was dim and her vision was blurry. Someone was standing over her bed, but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Robert..." she whispered, guessing it was him, but something was wrong. He was just standing there. Chase would have been by her side, comforting her. No, this wasn't him and she started to panic. Her heart rate on the EKG monitor started to beep at a faster pace. The man stepped forward, turned it off and got close to her. He leaned down, roughly kissing her and she right away knew who it was.

"Chris..." she whimpered, stifling a sob. He put his hand over her mouth, quieting her.

"Ssh... It's ok Ally Cat. I'm taking you home now." She let out another fearful cry as he started unhooking her from her IVs and monitors. She was so sedated from the morphine that she couldn't even scream or fight as he lifted her limp body in his arms. Exhaustion was taking over once more and she felt herself losing consciousness as Chris carried her out of the room.

The same pain she felt when she first woke up in the hospital with was back and a hundred times worse. The morphine had worn off and now she could feel everything. Her heart started to beat faster out of fear and pain as she opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was in her bedroom of her old apartment. Everything had been cleared out except for the mattress she was lying on and the big black words that spelled out slut on the wall. Unfortunately that wasn't the worse part. She was dressed in white gown made of silk with a v line that clasped around her neck. Realizing who had changed her, she started to panic. Who knew what else he did to her while she was unconscious. She had to get out of here, but right before she could even get up, Chris's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Good, you're awake," he said casually as if kidnapping her was the most normal thing in the world. It was as if she were two years in the past and still living with an abusive boyfriend.

"Chris... let me go and I won't press charges," she said, her voice trembling out of fear. His eyes turned cold as he came near her. He sat on the bed, and put his hand on her cheek.

"You're not going anywhere my love." Hot tears started to silently stream down her cheeks. "If I can't have you, no one will." She caught the glare of the shiny metal in the corner of her eye.

_Oh God, he's going to kill me,_ she thought in fear and only started to cry harder. She wanted to get up and run, but she was too weak to even sit up. Her voice was too hoarse to yell for help and she realized she was powerless to stop whatever was about to happen.

"Why?" she whispered as Chris brought the knife to her line of vision. She shuddered against the cold metal as he gently placed it against her chest.

"Because you belong to me."


	20. Chapter 18 The Only Way

Chapter 18 The Only Way

He was only gone for twenty minutes and when he got back Cameron was gone. Chase could remember seeing the two security guards lying unconscious on the floor and the fear that raced through him as he rushed in to see his fiancé missing. Detective Michaels and several cops were swarming the room and hall, gathering evidence and talking to the staff. He just stood at the nurses station, not even noticing Cuddy walking up to him.

"It's not your fault," she said. He turned his gaze to her, his eyes shining with grief.

"How could it not be? I left her alone when a psychopath is after her and for what? A stupid cup of coffee."

"That doesn't make it your fault," she said. "No one blames you and I know Cameron doesn't either. We're going to find her."

"But in what state? She has a grade three concussion and just got out of surgery three days ago! Who knows what Sullivan is doing to her! She could be dead by now! The baby... She could've..." he couldn't finish that sentence. It hurt too much to even think about it. Cuddy didn't answer right away. Her eyes were clouded with worry and compassion.

"I know. I'm just as worried as you are, but until she's found there's nothing we can do."

* * *

House sat in his office, deep in thought. He wanted to find Cameron as much as everyone else, but he didn't know where to start looking. When Sullivan worked here, he always noticed something was off with him. Even then he knew Sullivan was crazy so he tried to think where would a crazy abusive man take his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't take her very far in her condition especially when the law was after him and he didn't have a house to take her back to.

_Her apartment..._ he suddenly thought_. It's vacated._ He grabbed his cane and got up. He knew exactly where she was.

* * *

She thought for sure he was going to kill her right there and then but instead, he slid the knife into his back pocket and gently lifted her off the bed. She was confused and scared and wasn't sure what was about to happen. All she knew was that she was going to give everything she had to protect her baby.

"What are you doing," she mumbled, her voice weak from her earlier high with morphine. She was weak and in pain and she didn't think she'd be able to support herself if she were given the chance to run.

"Ssh... Relax Ally Cat. We're just going to have some dinner."

"What?" she asked, her voice rising in fear as he carried her to what used to be her dining room. The furniture was gone and replaced by a small round table he had found. The room was dimmed in candle light and the table was set up as if they were on a date. It was covered in a red cloth with roses and candles in the center. Plates of food and glasses of red wine were set up and ready to eat. She stared at it in shock as he sat her down on a chair. She thought this was beyond crazy.

_He's completely nuts,_ she thought as he took his seat on the other side. She met his eyes and he smiled at her like everything was ok.

"Eat," he demanded.

"I'm not hungry," she said, feeling too sick to eat. The tuna casserole in front of her made her nauseas. She averted her gaze, but can feel his cold eyes staring right at her.

"Don't make me shove it down your throat," he threatened in a leveled tone. She picked up her fork and pushed her food around, hesitating to take a bite. She didn't trust him. He could've put something in it that can harm her and most importantly harm the baby.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, distracting him from the food.

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled, practically sounding insane. "I'm trying to win you back. We're meant to be Ally and nothing is going to get in my way." As soon as those words were out of his mouth she angrily slammed her fork down on the table.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she snapped. "I told you we're over! We're done! Nothing, not even your insane punishments will change my mind." She shouldn't have snapped like that, she knew it and as she watched his cruel eyes boring into her, she waited for the punishment, but it never came. Seconds that felt like hours passed and just when she couldn't stand it anymore, he stood up.

"I guess I have no other choice then," he sighed heavily as he went over to the radio. That didn't make sense and she briefly wondered what he meant as he turned it on and soft classical music started to play. Expecting his violent hit, she jumped as he touched her arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie," he whispered, sounding so much like his old self, before he became this monster. She felt nauseas with grief and willed herself not to cry as he pulled her to her feet.

"What do mean you have no other choice?" she asked, her voice cracking with fear and emotion as he started to slowly dance with her. She was dizzy from the morphine. Her legs felt like they would collapse from under her and he practically had to support her.

"You'll see love," he whispered into her ear. She froze the moment he called her that. No one ever calls her that, not even Chris. Chase is the only one who calls her love. Her shock turned into anger as she realized he must have heard Chase call her that while he was stalking them.

"No!" she said angrily. "Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me that!" She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly against him and continued to sway with her. That outburst didn't even seem to faze him. This had to be a nightmare! She hoped she was still in the hospital and was just having weird dreams from her concussion, but that wasn't the case here. She could keep telling herself it was a nightmare, but deep down she knew she wasn't going to wake up. Chase wouldn't be sitting next to her, holding her hand. Everything wasn't going to be ok because this wasn't a night terror; this was real. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she shivered as she felt the cold blade on her back. Her breathing became rapid as she realized what he meant before. This was it. He was going to kill her once he was done tormenting her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this Ally Cat. It's the only way we could be together again." She was speechless for a moment as she realized he wasn't just going to take her and her baby's life, he was going to take his too.

"Chris, this is crazy. You don't have to do this."

"Shut up!" he yelled as he angrily pulled away and put the knife to her throat. "Of course I do! It's the only way you could be with me! I love you Allison! Why can't you just love me back?"

"I told you," she said through tears. "Beating me and controlling me is not love." As soon as she said those words, his gaze became dark. Fear clouded her eyes and before she knew it he smacked her so hard she stumbled to the floor. Afraid for the baby's safety, she put out her arms and landed on her hands, preventing herself from landing on her stomach. She didn't even have time to react as he suddenly turned her around and lunged at her.

"I did that to make you stronger!" he yelled. She couldn't even say anything as she fought against him as he tried to stab her with the knife. Her head was pounding and her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Her stitches from the gunshot wound had torn open and blood was streaming down her shoulder. She cried out in fear and pain as she took his hand and wrestled for the knife.

"Chris! Please stop this!" she cried out in panic, but he only smirked at her. All of a sudden the knife was in her hands and without a second thought she stuck it in his stomach. He stopped attacking her, looking up at her with pained filled eyes. Cameron watched in silence as he slowly placed his hand on her cheek. Her tears became rapid as he looked into her eyes. The realization of what she had just done hit her with a force that left her unable to breathe. He didn't say anything. His hand fell from her cheek and his body became limp on top of her. His weight was crushing her, but before she can push him off of her the door was kicked open. Detective Michaels stood there, pointing his gun with Chase standing behind him.

"Allison," Chase whispered as he rushed over and pushed Chris's body off of her. She was still holding the knife, her hand shaking almost violently and covered in his blood.

"I killed him," she cried, dropping the knife with a loud clattering when it hit the floor.

"Ssh it's ok," he whispered as he took her in his arms, holding her as she cried. She held on to him as if her life depended on it and she never wanted to let go. She felt safe in his arms.

"He tried to kill me," she cried. "He wanted me dead." He didn't say anything. He was just there for her and even after everything that happened, he knew it was going to be ok.

"I got you love," he said softly. "It's over now."


	21. Epilogue

**I hoped you enjoyed this story :) This was the hardest to write out of all of them. Thank you Jasmine for giving me a little inspiration for the ending. Cameron stabbing Chris worked out great and will be another open can of worms for the next story. I'm planning on writing a third and last story to this series. I'm not excatly sure when it'll be posted. I haven't even got started on it yet, but I can tell you this: It has to do with baby Chase and Cameron's pregnancy, a possible Hameron friendship, Cameron trying to deal with stabbing Chris, Dana might have breast cancer, the wedding, and Cameron gets to meet Chase's step family. I don't know when it'll be up, but its going to take a while so be patient and keep me on story alert. Love you guys!**

* * *

Epilogue

Everything was a blur for Cameron once Chase put her in the ambulance. He held her hand and never once left her side until she was wheeled into the ER. Cuddy made him go in the waiting room as she and the ER attending resouchered her shoulder wound and made sure her concussion wasn't worse than it already was. The moment his hand fell from hers she felt intense panic, but Cuddy was quick to calm her and before she knew it she had fallen into darkness once more. Once she was stabled Cuddy had her moved to a private room. The dull ache in her head and body wasn't the only thing she was aware of as she slowly woke up. The TV was on low and there was a slight pressure on the side of her bed. Through half opened eyes she watched as House watched general hospital while munching on a bag of chips. He had his feet up on the bed and even though he was being rude, she can see the worry in his weary face.

"You're getting crumbs on me," she mumbled weakly, getting his attention. The moment he heard her voice he focused his ice blue eyes on her and took out his penlight. She winced as he shined them in her eyes. He turned it off and held up two fingers.

"How many?" he asked.

"Two," she whispered. Satisfied she was ok; he resumed his earlier position and started eating his chips. "What happened? Where's Chase?"

"You passed out in the ER and Chase is at the police station taking care of this whole mess," he replied. Cameron nodded.

"You found me..." she stated weakly. "I heard Chase telling Cuddy on the phone before he put me on the gurney. You practically saved me House. Thank you."

"It was nothing," he half grumbled, averting his gaze to his show. She gave him a small smile and didn't push him. She knew he was uncomfortable enough already and if she kept bothering him he'll just snap.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked changing the subject.

"The _fetus _is fine," he said, putting emphasis on fetus. "Chip?" he asked, holding out the bag to her.

"No thanks," she said as he took a chip out of the bag for himself.

"More for me," he said sarcastically as he threw it in the air and caught it in his mouth. It was a comfortable silence as they watched the TV. She wasn't really watching it. All that was on her mind was the trauma that happened. She couldn't believe Chris had tried to kill her, that she ended up... _Oh god!_ she realized as she remembered what she had done.

"House," her voice was shaking in terror. "I just killed a man." Tears of panic streamed down her cheeks and her breaths became rapid. He turned off the TV and removed his legs from the bed. He scooted his chair closer to her.

"It wasn't out of cold blood. You had to do it to protect yourself."

"That still doesn't make it right," she cried.

"What about saving your baby? Doesn't that make it right?" he asked. She looked up at him, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. He didn't wait to hear her answer as he got up and limped out of the room without another word. She thought about his words, but still stood for what she believed. What she did had no excuse. It was wrong. She could've just injured him, not take his life_. _

_No,_ she thought_. It still doesn't make it right._


End file.
